Enyalienin Melanyel
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Cada hazaña realizada por los héroes que nos precedieron se ha convertido en leyenda, cada guerra se convierte en historias que los viejos cuentan a los jóvenes para no olvidar el pasado. Pero el tiempo avanza y esas historias se estancan durante generaciones esperando ser contadas de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas los que forman parte del fandom de "El Señor de Los Anillos" debo decir que soy una novata escribiendo sobre este fandom, este es mi primer fic basado en las novelas de J.R.R. Tolkien y en las peliculas que se adaptaron sobre esta obra literaria.

Sin embargo, esta historia la tenía escrita desde hace algún tiempo pero he de decir que no sabía que algunos fans de esta trilogía no les gusta del todo los OC, pero no es la típica historia, siempre he tratado de que todo lo que escribo dentro de los diferentes fandom que manejo y que pueden ver en mi perfil sean lo más fiel al canon posible y este fic no es la excepción, sobre todo siendo un fandom tan complejo, lleno de matices, razas e historias diferentes. Porque sí, es dificíl escribir sobre este fandom, y antes de publicar este prólogo de este fic, estuve leyendo la historia completa y consultando los libros como las peliculas con la finalidad de que no se me pasara nada, espero haberlo logrado.

El fic esta dividido en tres partes, igual que los libros, por eso se explica el nombre que viene debajo del nombre del fic, espero les agrade y dejen algún comentario así como sus criticas o sugerencias que son bienvenidas.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien y en la adaptación cinematografica son propiedad de Warner Bros. y New Line Cinema. Los personajes que no reconozcan, así como los lugares son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**ENYALIENIN MELANYEL**

**LIBRO 1. LA COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO**

**PREFACIO. **

Cada hazaña realizada por los héroes que nos precedieron se ha convertido en leyenda, cada guerra se convierte en historias que los viejos cuentan a los jóvenes para no olvidar el pasado. Pero el tiempo avanza y esas historias se estancan durante generaciones esperando ser contadas de nuevo.

Las diferentes razas que habitaban la Tierra Media tenían sus propias leyendas, historias que las generaciones nuevas y venideras escuchaban con devoción y esta raza no era la excepción.

Los elfos somos la raza más antigua y honorable que ha poblado la Tierra Media, concebidos por Eru, despertamos junto al Cuivienén bajo la luz de las estrellas en el sueño de Yavanna y allí, fuimos visitados por Oromë quien nos amó, y por Melkor, que capturó a algunos de nosotros y los convirtió en orcos. A principios de la Primera Edad nos dividimos en dos grupos: Los Eldar que aceptaron la llamada de los Valar, y emprendieron el Gran Viaje y fueron ennoblecidos por la vida en Amán, y los Avari, que rechazaron la convocatoria y se convirtieron en los Elfos Silvanos menores.

Vivimos en estas tierras desde hace miles de años pero nuestro tiempo terminó, con la Guerra del Anillo los elfos dejamos poco a poco estas tierras para ir hacia Eldamar donde viviríamos eternamente. Hubo grandes reinos elficos como Lothlorién y el Reino de los Bosques en el Bosque Negro y era de este último de donde provenía o al menos mis padres antes de que yo naciera.

El Reino de los Bosques en el Bosque Negro, antes llamado Bosque Verde, era gobernado por el rey Thranduil que era el padre de Legolas, en el año 2941 dirigió a las fuerzas elficas en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, al lado de su comandante Orodreth; el reino sobrevivió a pesar de los ataques de las arañas gigantes y los orcos y la Guerra con los Enanos por más de dos Edades de la Tierra Media. Sin embargo, algunos elfos tomaron la decisión de dejar el Reino de los Bosques e irse a vivir en lo alto de las Montañas del Bosque Negro, la frontera natural del reino. Pero Thranduil temiendo que su pueblo no pudiera estar a salvo, mandó a su comandante en turno Orodreth, para que viajara junto a ese pequeño grupo de elfos y Orodreth obedeció las órdenes de su rey sin rechistar.

Orodreth era un elfo guerrero excelente por eso era justificable que fuera el comandante de la guardia del rey pero cuando dejó la guardia, su única hija que recibía instrucción en armas se quedó en la guardia junto con el joven príncipe Legolas al que sólo conocía de vista y con la futura comandante de la guardia, Tauriel. Era sabido por todos los elfos del bosque que el puesto de comandante estaba siendo peleado por la hija de Orodreth y Tauriel pero el rey decidió que la competente para el puesto era Tauriel, tanto en edad como en la maestría con armas. La hija de Orodreth era tan sólo una preadolescente en la edad de los elfos pero una dama en la edad de los hombres.

Antes de que Orodreth dejara los bosques junto a su familia, su hija tuvo un adiestramiento dentro de la guardia respecto a las espadas y cuchillos que con el tiempo mejoraría. Llegó el momento de la partida y Orodreth fue nombrado líder de esos elfos que subían a las montañas y que con el paso del tiempo se les conoció como los elfos de las nieves.

Orodreth asentó al pequeño grupo en la cima de las montañas del Bosque Negro confiando que estarían a salvo de los atracos de los orcos y de las arañas grandes y se equivocaron. Los elfos de las nieves llamaron a su pequeña ciudad Alassea Inglorion siendo Orodreth su líder pero no su rey, cualquier decisión que él tomara debía consultarlo con el rey Thranduil por lo que se hizo de un mensajero que bajaba de la montaña hacia el bosque para consultar con Thranduil la decisión del líder de Alassea.

El poder de Sauron encerró a Alassea en la oscuridad y las redadas de orcos no se hicieron esperar, Orodreth partió junto con un ejército a combatir dejando a su hija Aredhel y a su esposa Alanhiel a cuidado del pueblo. Los orcos lograron llegar a la cima de la montaña y arrasaron con todo a su paso dejando a la ciudad en ruinas y llevándose la vida de algunos elfos durante su ataque, entre las víctimas se encontraba la madre de Aredhel, Alanhiel.

Con Alassea en ruinas, los elfos lloraban las perdidas y Aredhel junto a su padre Orodreth malherido por una estaca de uno de los Názgul, despidieron a Alanhiel con el llanto contenido.

Orodreth cegado por el dolor y la furia reacomodó a sus hermanos y dirigió a los pocos que quedaban de su ejército a acabar con los orcos que habían destruido su ciudad y habían matado a su compañera y mandó a su hija Aredhel a dar la noticia sobre lo sucedido al rey Thranduil.

Las montañas estaban repletas de ardillas negras y grandes arañas pero cierto día, la nieve cubrió las montañas y al pueblo de Alassea formando un bosque nevado en la cima pero los elfos por más que intentaron quitar la nieve, ésta no se fue.

Sesenta años duró la agonía del pueblo de Alassea, sesenta largos años de tratar de sobrevivir bajo la nieve cazando y recolectando con la finalidad de que el pueblo se alimentara pero sus reservas se acababan cada día más rápido y el pueblo moría de pena y hambre pero nunca dejaron el lugar, además, Orodreth comenzó con una enfermedad que no podía curarse del todo y su hija, Aredhel, tomó el mando del mermado ejército y de los cazadores pero la nieve abarcaba todo, la comida escaseaba y los suministros que podían llevar a Alassea eran de las cavernas del bosque, del Reino de los Bosques.

Aredhel siguió su adiestramiento en armas junto al ejército, aprendió a manejar la espada, algunos cuchillos y su inseparable arco, todo lo que ella quería era proteger a su mermado pueblo. Se convirtió en una gran guerrera y cazadora ganándose el reconocimiento de los elfos de Alassea pero lo que más le preocupaba era que cada día su padre se mostraba más enfermo y cansado y ella cada día que pasaba le pedía a los Valar que cuidaran de su padre mientras ella se encargaba de la cacería y alimentación de su pueblo.

Sin embargo, ver a su pueblo sumido en ruinas y aguantando el frio de día y de noche, hizo que Aredhel se volviera una elfa joven fría, no demostraba sus sentimientos con nadie sólo con aquellos que creía de confianza y se volvió silenciosa, esperando que un milagro llegara a Alassea pero la esperanza había terminado con su frio corazón.

Todo cambiaria unos cuantos años más y con ello vendría lo que Aredhel tanto anhelaba pero nunca imaginó en manos de quien estaría su salvación.

Aredhel era mi madre, cuando me contó esta historia estábamos lejos de la Tierra Media y yo sólo tendría los recuerdos de mis padres y de sus amigos. Mi madre nunca tuvo en mente participar en la Guerra del Anillo y aún así lo hizo, se arriesgó demasiado para ayudar a su pueblo y alejar la oscuridad de Alassea que ahora son solo ruinas en la cima de una montaña llena de árboles y algo de nieve.

Pero ella no sólo tuvo que enfrentar esa guerra, tuvo que enfrentarse a la tentación que el Anillo Único le producía y que al final fue su fuerza de voluntad la que la ayudó a seguir, pasó por muchas altas y bajas para ser la mujer elfa que es ahora y no sólo ella, mi padre también.

La historia de ellos dos, tiene lugar sesenta años después de la caída de Alassea, se preguntarán, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible si ni siquiera se conocían? Pues bien, siéntense y pónganse cómodos, esta historia es larga y complicada y comenzaré a contarla ahora.

Es la historia de una guerrera elfa y un príncipe elfo que se conocieron gracias a una guerra que estaba por estallar, un amor que traspasó guerras, malos entendidos, separaciones y dolor y estoy segura de que pasará a la historia como muchas otras que se han vuelto leyendas. Será una leyenda dentro de los de mi raza y poco a poco en esta época dominada por los hombres, sé que será contada pues no es una historia común, no es como la historia de Luthien y Beren, de Elessar y Arwen. Es una historia de amor elfo puro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les dejo este capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, siempre serán bienvenidos.**

**Disclaimer: El Señor de los Anillos y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, a excepción de los personajes que se verán dentro de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. LLEGÓ LA HORA.**

Las montañas del Bosque Negro eran las fronteras del Reino de los Bosques en el que gobernaba el rey elfo Thranduil, desde hace sesenta años parte de su pueblo renuente a soportar a las criaturas que habitaron en el bosque cuando la sombra de la fortaleza de Dol Guldur cayó sobre el bosque, decidieron formar un pequeño pueblo elfico en lo alto de las montañas al que llamaron Alassea Inglorion pues la nieve era lo que lo cubría en gran parte. Era un bonito pueblo adornado con los grandes árboles que rodeaban la montaña, un pueblo alegre y vivaz como sus hermanos que se quedaron en el bosque pero miraron de cerca el embate de la fortaleza de Dol Guldur y no pudieron evitar que la desgracia cayera sobre ellos.

Los elfos de Alassea liderados por el antiguo comandante de la guardia del rey Thranduil, Orodreth, combatieron a los orcos que querían hacerse del dominio del pequeño pueblo y muchas vidas se perdieron. Alassea se perdió en medio de una tormenta de nieve arrasando con las ruinas de lo que en mejores tiempos fue un esplendoroso pueblo y todo quedó en leyendas. La historia sobre el pueblo de los elfos de las nieves fue el principio del deceso del tiempo de los elfos, ellos sabían que su tiempo en la Tierra Media se estaba terminando pero aún les quedaba mucho por realizar.

Orodreth y su compañía ayudaban a la guardia del rey Thranduil liderados por una elfa guerrera veterana llamada Tauriel en las múltiples batallas contra los orcos que se hacían del camino viejo del bosque pero con el tiempo el camino quedó abandonado y los elfos utilizaban el llamado Camino de los Elfos para salir o entrar al Reino de los Bosques. Las fuertes nevadas y ventiscas que azotaban sin descanso a las montañas durante días hacía imposible que los elfos de Orodreth bajaran hasta el bosque para auxiliar a sus hermanos pero valerosos nunca desistieron en su intento.

Aunque en una de esas redadas de orcos, fue cuando Orodreth fue herido con un arma envenenada de los orcos y tuvo que ser asistido durante la batalla siendo sucedido por su hija Aredhel quien tenía adiestramiento en armas aunque no era del todo una guerrera a diferencia de la comandante de Thranduil que tras años y años de experiencia sí lo había logrado.

Aredhel y Tauriel tenían una rivalidad desde hace sesenta años, pero en esa batalla supieron dejar las rencillas atrás y liderar a los ejércitos en contra de los orcos que atacaban al pueblo del Reino de los Bosques y las faldas de las montañas donde se encontraba Alassea. Esa batalla fue victoriosa para los elfos del bosque así que olvidando toda rivalidad entre ellas, Aredhel y Tauriel se dieron la mano en señal de paz haciendo que su pueblo las respetara por eso. Uno de los elfos a cargo de Tauriel le comentó a Aredhel sobre el estado de su padre y ella alarmada por la noticia, se dirigió veloz y presurosa hacia el Palacio del Rey Elfo que se encontraba al nordeste del Bosque Negro, que consistía en toda una serie de espaciosos aposentos excavados en las colinas situadas en los lindes nororientales del bosque. Aredhel recordaba haber estado ahí tan sólo una vez y fue cuando el rey le ordenó a su padre Orodreth que se fuera con los elfos de las nieves como su líder, ella en ese entonces podría parecer una preadolescente en la edad de los elfos y una mujer joven a los ojos de los hombres.

Tauriel la dirigió hacia una pequeña recamara donde reposaba Orodreth, según le había informado a la comandante uno de los elfos consejeros del rey y Aredhel la siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra pues aunque era una elfa y formaba parte de los elfos del Bosque, su condición de vida era de menor categoría que la de la mujer elfa que la conducía hacia su padre, ella no podía hablar dentro del Palacio con ninguno de los elfos que se encontraban ahí, debía hacerlo sólo cuando se lo indicaban y lo único que quería en ese momento era saber el estado de salud de su padre.

-_Gaya, nostarie phuy skarnâ kwalnyen, siing feln enquendelien_-dijo Tauriel con voz severa a la chica que caminaba detrás de ella, eran palabras que no le gustaría escuchar a un hijo pero Tauriel sabía que tenía que decírselo para que se hiciera una idea de la situación que pasaba su padre. "Escucha, tu padre está agonizante, ahora tú debes estar al frente de los elfos de las nieves".

Tauriel miró de reojo como la hija de Orodreth, al escuchar sus palabras abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su rostro de belleza elfica natural se desfiguró en uno sin vida y de una palidez extrema y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza quizá esperando lo peor.

Tauriel tocó la puerta de madera con un leve golpe de sus nudillos y le abrió un elfo que era el médico de cada uno de ellos, Tauriel lo saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y señaló a Aredhel que lo saludó del mismo modo sin verlo a los ojos pues no era digna de mirar a un elfo de alta categoría a los ojos.

-_Is ta hina´a Orodreth_-dijo Tauriel al elfo que desvió su mirada azul penetrante hacia la hija de Orodreth que alzó la vista ante el gesto del elfo que le tendió una de sus manos largas y suaves.

-_Maratulda, ¿Man ná esselya?_-le preguntó el elfo a la chica que aún se encontraba algo asustada por la situación que pasaba su padre, sin embargo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del elfo que le hablaba y le pedía saber quién era ella.

-_Eng nályë Aredhel, hina´a Orodreth_-contestó Aredhel con la voz temblorosa por el miedo y los nervios.

-¿Aredhel?-preguntó el elfo de ojos azules con extrañeza y después miró hacia el interior de la habitación por un instante antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre la chica asustada y hablarle en Lengua Común-Orodreth ha estado llamándote en sueños gracias a la fiebre, he logrado detenerla y ahora está más tranquilo.

-¿Puedo pasar a verle?-preguntó Aredhel con urgencia y desespero, el elfo se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a la chica a la habitación seguida de Tauriel quien esperaba saber el estado del antiguo comandante del rey Thranduil para llevarle un informe sobre su estado.

Aredhel corrió hasta una amplia cama de sabanas blancas donde reposaba su padre con el rostro mojado y empapado en sudor, su cabello castaño oscuro se le pegaba a la cara gracias al sudor que había provocado la fiebre. La chica se arrodilló junto a su padre y tomó una de sus manos aguantando las lágrimas. Sintió como alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro dándole confort y apoyo, ella se giró y se topo de frente con uno de los elfos de Alassea, que era el segundo al mando después de su padre, era Giar, un elfo de cabello negro largo y lacio con algunos rasguños en su cara y sus ropas señal de la batalla que habían librado algunas horas atrás.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó Aredhel con la voz carente de sentimiento alguno al elfo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Giar se arrodilló junto a ella en el suelo y miró a su líder con nostalgia-Por ahora bien, lo que me preocupa es que…no pueda regresar a Alassea y deba quedarse aquí, ir a Alassea no le ayudará, solo acelerará lo inevitable.

-¿Quieres decir que va a…?-tartamudeó Aredhel con un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba la mano que sostenía de su padre.

-No quiero ni pensar en eso-dijo Giar en un susurro apenas audible pero que las dos elfas presentes escucharon perfectamente, se dirigió a Tauriel y elevando un poco la voz le dijo-_Kwet yat Aran, Quendelie Alassea tuken Orodreth, abarwan mii ar._

Aredhel miró con sorpresa al segundo al mando de su padre, no entendía porque daba esa orden, al estar Orodreth postrado en la cama, Giar pasaba a ser el líder del ejército de los elfos de las nieves por lo tanto había subido de rango hasta estar a la par con la elfa Tauriel y ella lo sabía también. Tauriel le dio a Giar un saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la estancia silenciosamente dejando solos a los dos elfos de la nieve arrodillados frente a la cama de Orodreth que no despertaba.

Entonces fue cuando Aredhel comenzó a preguntar a su hermano sobre la decisión que había tomado y había mandado comunicar al rey Thranduil.

-Giar, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-le preguntó Aredhel levantándose de su lugar en el piso y mirando fríamente al elfo frente a ella quien se levantó también para contestar el embate de preguntas de la hija de Orodreth-No sabemos si trasladarlo de vuelta hasta Alassea sea lo mejor para él, me han dicho que debo asumir el liderazgo del pueblo hasta que mi padre se recupere y es lo que haré.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Aredhel? No has vivido ni la mitad que yo y piensas echarte al hombro las responsabilidades que traen el tener un pueblo bajo tu mando, ¿Te encuentras lista para eso?-replicó Gair con sorpresa y cierta burla hacia la chica que lo miraba con sus ojos decididos.

-No, no lo estoy, pero desde que mi madre murió asumí que algún día tomaría el lugar de mi padre, regresaré a Alassea y tú te quedarás aquí hasta que mi padre mejore-dijo Aredhel en un susurro mientras se acercaba de nuevo al lecho donde descansaba su padre y le daba un beso en la frente como despedida.

-Aredhel, es más prudente que te quedes aquí, yo iré a ver a nuestros hermanos, quédate con tu padre, si sales ahora puede ser peligroso, recuerda que hemos terminado una batalla que casi le cuesta la vida a tu padre-dijo Gair tratando de hacer entrar en razón a una chica que estaba más que decidida en salir del Palacio del Rey Thranduil e ir donde su pueblo.

Aredhel miró a Gair con sus ojos grandes color verde, en esos ojos Gair pudo observar la tristeza que la embargaba por la situación que vivía su padre, ira y dolor acunados año tras año gracias a los orcos que habían matado a la madre de Aredhel mientras ella luchaba por defender a su pueblo, observó como Aredhel adoptó una pose de frialdad y su rostro carecía de emoción. Después de sesenta años, Aredhel había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, a no llorar ante una pérdida y se había convertido en una arquera excelente, solo bastaba con ver lo que llevaba en tan solo un día de caza al pueblo.

Gair entendía porque ella no fue nombrada la segunda al mando en lugar de él, Thranduil no lo había hecho antes de que se consolidara el pequeño pueblo del Reino de los Bosques en las montañas y Orodreth no lo hizo en su momento cuando fue nombrado líder del pueblo más no rey, el rey era y siempre sería el señor Thranduil, de eso no cabía duda.

Thranduil no la había nombrado porque aún era una guerrera joven, no tenía mucho conocimiento en armas, apenas y comenzaba a utilizar un arco, el rey necesitaba a alguien experimentado que supiera de guerras, estrategia y lucha y la indicada era Tauriel que le llevaba varios años a Aredhel y unos cuantos más al príncipe Legolas que comenzaba su carrera como guerrero igual que Aredhel. Tauriel tenía años largos de lucha, había forjado la experiencia con las batallas y gracias a eso y su esfuerzo que ella fue nombrada como la nueva comandante de la fuerza del rey Thranduil cuando Orodreth tuvo que dejar el ejército para ir rumbo a Alassea.

En Alassea, cuando Orodreth buscó formar un pequeño ejército para defender al pueblo, Aredhel fue la primera que saltó junto con algunos elfos jóvenes y otros un poco más maduros como Gair pero Orodreth nunca mencionó que su hija sería la segunda al mando, en lugar de ella, nombró a Gair como el segundo al mando y así seguiría hasta que Orodreth decidiera dejar el pueblo y embarcarse hacia el mar en dirección a las Tierras Imperecederas y solo que el pueblo decidiera continuar y no reunirse con sus hermanos del bosque, Aredhel sería la líder de Alassea pero ese no era el destino de ella, su madre, Alanhiel nunca quiso ese destino para Aredhel y aun de ese modo, ella era una guerrera que al parecer había terminado con los años de rivalidad que mantenía con Tauriel aunque él debía admitir que esa rivalidad había nacido de una manera tan infantil que ahora al ver en lo que se había convertido Aredhel y Tauriel, hasta le daba algo de risa.

Aredhel era tan sólo una niña dentro de los elfos y en ese tiempo había reaccionado como tal. Si bien Aredhel no había recorrido muchas veces el bosque, sabía que Alassea era un pueblo gobernado por el rey Thranduil al que había visto al menos una vez en su vida pues ella pasaba más el tiempo con los elfos guerreros o con su madre cuando ella aún vivía.

Orodreth quería cuidar de su hija y qué mejor modo de hacerlo sin que fuera una segunda al mando, lo sabía el rey Thranduil y su decisión fue prudente, porque Orodreth no estaría tranquilo si su hija se encontraba al frente de un ejército y ponía su vida en peligro y eso tuvo mayor énfasis cuando se creó Alassea y dejó a Aredhel fuera de todo lo que tenía que ver con el ejercito.

Aredhel era lo único que tenía Orodreth y perderla para él sería una agonía, ya había sufrido bastante cuando perdió a Alanhiel y no quería perder a Aredhel.

-Quedémonos hasta mañana, Aredhel-habló Giar con seriedad mirando a la joven-Tenemos que descansar antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Alassea. Al menos hazlo por tu padre, te necesita aquí.

Aredhel miró al elfo con frialdad y se encaminó hacia la cama donde dormía su padre, tocó el rostro empapado en sudor de su padre con una mano mientras hablaba con Giar quien la observaba sin desviar la mirada.

-Giar, cuándo nuestro tiempo termine, ¿Qué haremos? Me refiero a que si Alassea logra sobrevivir a todo esto, si podrá aguantar o tendremos que regresar de nuevo aquí, al bosque-dijo Aredhel con cierto misticismo en la voz y con expresión preocupada.

-Sobreviviremos Aredhel, nuestro pueblo es fuerte, además no estamos solos, el rey se preocupa por Alassea y debe estar preocupado ahora-contestó Giar con una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación-Saldré un momento, ¿Quieres algo?

Giar miró como Aredhel negaba con la cabeza en silencio y posaba un trapo de color blanco sobre la frente de Orodreth, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Se volvió a mirar cada rincón del palacio que era un constante ir y venir de elfos cargados con arcos y flechas, suspiró por lo bajo, no podía creer que en menos de dos horas tuvieran que enfrentar a otra estampida de orcos provenientes de Dol Guldur.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el ejército de Alassea estaba allí, listo para ayudar a sus hermanos del reino de los bosques en la batalla que Giar estaba seguro que estaba comenzando, dejó a su gente en manos de Tauriel, tenía la confianza de que ella sabría guiarlos en la batalla. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió a algunos de sus hermanos correr por su lado y los llamó.

-_¡Soto-car laena sar!_-habló Giar en voz alta haciendo que los dos elfos que estaban por delante de él se detuvieran al escucharlo.

-_¿Keh inik?_-habló uno de los elfos presuroso ante la pregunta de Giar.

-_¿Nain órok ana?_-preguntó Giar con una media sonrisa tensa y enojada.

Los dos elfos de cabellos oscuros se miraron entre sí antes de dar una respuesta a Giar que, si bien no era un extranjero porque formaba parte de los elfos del bosque, esos dos elfos tuvieron la prudencia de preguntarle su procedencia.

-_¿Man nályë?_-le preguntó el otro elfo de cabello oscuro mirándolo con prudencia.

-_Eny es Gair e ndewgoth Alassea_-dijo Gair con un gesto solemne y los dos elfos asintieron ante la presentación de Gair.

-Sí, son ellos, una nueva redada, estamos alistando a la guardia y a los pocos que quedan de tus compañeros de Alassea-le contestó uno de ellos en Lengua Común, estaba a punto de decirle a Gair que se uniera a ellos pero detuvo su petición al ver la puerta que se encontraba detrás del elfo de las nieves, puerta por la que momentos antes había salido.

Su compañero fijándose también en eso, miró a Gair y le dijo-¿Dejarás a Orodreth ahí dentro?

Gair miró con sorpresa a los dos elfos, no sabía que la noticia de que Orodreth estaba malherido desde la última batalla se extendiera tan rápido, giró un poco su cabeza hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Aredhel atendiendo a su padre esperando que ella no escuchara lo que estaba pasando afuera porque estaba seguro de que ella no dudaría ni un segundo en salir a luchar, por ahora, la prioridad de Aredhel era su padre y no debía olvidarlo.

-Orodreth está con su hija ahora, nadie mejor que ella para asistirlo, además mis compañeros van a luchar, me necesitan-dijo Gair tomando su arco y su carcaj de flechas ubicado en la pared junto a la puerta y se lo colocó y salió del palacio siguiendo a los dos elfos.

El palacio se había quedado callado, sólo se escuchaba el cantar de algunas elfas que esperaban el momento idóneo de la noche para descansar. En la habitación de Orodreth, Aredhel había dejado sus armas recargadas sobre una de las paredes y se había arrodillado sobre el lecho de su padre recargando sus brazos sobre la mullida cama y recargó su cabeza en ellos mirando a su padre dormir, al fin la fiebre había pasado, solo era cuestión de que poco a poco se estabilizara y en la mañana podrían partir rumbo a Alassea.

No es que no le gustara el bosque, ella había nacido ahí, pero gran parte de su vida la pasó en las montañas, en Alassea, sólo que quería regresar al lugar que ella consideraba su hogar aún más que el Bosque Negro. Sabía que su padre adoraba el Bosque, siempre le contaba historias de su raza con las que ella disfrutaba escuchar la voz de su padre, tan tranquila y a la vez llena de sabiduría que la extasiaba. No tenían un linaje real como el rey Thranduil, o los señores de Lorién, Celeborn y Galadriel ni como el mismo Elrond de Rivendel, mucho menos como Gil-Galad; su padre y su madre eran elfos que no gozaban de poderes, su padre era un excelente guerrero y lo demostró cuando fue comandante de la guardia del rey Thranduil, pero su madre era todo lo contrario a su padre, de gran belleza, llena de comprensión y una generosidad nata era una médico especial, incluso en el momento de su muerte, el rey lamentó que Alanhiel hubiera muerto durante el ataque orco a Alassea.

Los elfos del bosque conocían a su padre, sabían las batallas que había librado al lado del rey Thranduil, pero de ella y de su madre muy pocos sabían. Y los que las conocían era gracias a que habían acudido a Alanhiel para que los curara lo que pasaba muy pocas veces y en el caso de Aredhel, sabían que era la hija de Orodreth porque hace sesenta años había sido parte del ejercito comandado por su padre y mostró sus habilidades con el arco siendo la primera vez que sostenía uno durante la Guerra de los Cinco Ejércitos, pero su carrera como guerrera y posteriormente cazadora, casi nadie la conocía y si les habían abierto las puertas del Palacio fue gracias al nombre de su padre porque sino Giar y ella, tuvieron que haber lidiado con la herida de Orodreth de camino a Alassea.

No era hija de reyes, no era conocida por su gente sólo por algunos cercanos, hasta dudaba que el rey supiera de ella. ¿Quién era entonces Aredhel hija de Orodreth? Una simple cazadora, sólo eso.

-¿Aredhel?-escuchó como una voz profunda y grave la llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba sorprendida de ver al rey Thranduil frente a ella. Su cabello largo del color del oro resplandecía aún a la luz de la vela que iluminaba el cuarto, no era ni joven ni viejo, su rostro mostraba años de vida y experiencias convertidas en sabiduría, así como su mirada era fija y prudente. Era un señor de los Elfos después de todo.

Aredhel dio una ligera cabezada en forma de saludo hacia el rey sin verlo a los ojos en ningún momento pues no era digna de mirar esos ojos llenos de sabiduría e inteligencia.

-_E analalaiya, wened, Thu desh-ketai ebel in ber. __Lik´tar nar senek´tar namer eieshe imithelen_ (el peligro ha pasado. Muchacha, tu padre es fuerte y valeroso, realmente me gustaría saber porque mi amigo está herido)_-_dijo el rey Thranduil con seriedad acercándose un poco al lecho donde descansaba Orodreth y miró a la hija del que había sido su comandante por un tiempo que rehuía su mirada-Habla, te escucho.

Aredhel miró al rey con nerviosismo para después adoptar su típica mueca de frialdad que la caracterizaba pero que Thranduil nunca había visto.

-Fue una redada de orcos, lo hirieron durante la batalla, su segundo al mando Gair, lo trajo aquí para que lo revisaran, me quedé en la batalla al frente de los elfos de Alassea, mi señor.

-La sombra comienza a expandirse-dijo Thranduil más para sí mismo que para la muchacha elfa, miró un momento a su amigo antes de dirigirse a la chica que lo miraba con sorpresa y estupefacción a lo que Thranduil sonrió de medio lado casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué está pasando, señor?-preguntó Aredhel de golpe olvidando su condición pues quería saber de qué se trataba la sombra de la que hablaba el rey.

-El poder de Sauron está moviéndose, la prueba de esto está en lo que le sucede a tu padre, los elfos somos fuertes e inmunes pero cuando la sombra ataca es imposible detenerla, incluso para nosotros, nuestras fuerzas menguan-dijo Thranduil mirando a la chica-Mientras más rápido vayan a Alassea, será mucho mejor tanto para Gair como para ti, Aredhel. Deben irse al alba, no pierdan tiempo.

Aredhel asintió a las palabras de su rey y antes de que él saliera de la estancia, la voz de Aredhel lo detuvo-_Turedhel, Iasatar_-dijo Aredhel con solemnidad observando cómo tras sus palabras el rey Thranduil salía de la habitación de su padre.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y Giar no regresaba, pronto sería el amanecer y debían irse de vuelta a Alassea. Antes del amanecer, Orodreth despertó disipando la angustia y nostalgia de su hija quien lo abrazó al verlo consciente. Aredhel le platicó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y esa noche, le dijo que el rey Thranduil había ido a visitarlo mientras dormía y le dijo las palabras que el rey le había dirigido a ella causando que Orodreth se preocupara ante tales palabras.

Al amanecer, Giar entró a la habitación con rastros de batalla en sus ropas y en su rostro, Aredhel se le iba a lanzar encima porque nunca le dijo acerca de la batalla pero fue detenida por su padre que pronto observó lo que quería hacer su hija, a veces odiaba que se pareciera tanto a él en cuanto a cuestión de peleas se trate porque por nada del mundo se perdería alguna y Aredhel justamente tuvo que sacar esa faceta de él.

Giar saludó a su líder y se retiró de la habitación para alistar a los elfos de las nieves para el regreso a Alassea mientras Aredhel ayudaba a su padre a prepararse para el viaje de regreso, Aredhel se cargó con el arco de su padre y el suyo para que Orodreth tuviera mayor libertad de movimiento aunque parecía que había recuperado del todo su habilidad y su agilidad pero aún así Aredhel no se confiaba.

Giar y el resto de elfos de Alassea los esperaban junto algunos elfos de Thranduil que estaban colocados detrás de su rey. Thranduil despidió a su gente de Alassea deseándoles buen viaje y una mirada severa hacia Orodreth que él entendió enseguida.

Los elfos de Alassea comenzaron su viaje por las montañas a paso rápido, querían llegar lo más pronto posible y acortar el tiempo de viaje, además Orodreth debía descansar un buen rato. En el camino se alegraron al ver que las fuerzas de Orodreth estaban regresando, la palidez de su rostro se había ido por completo y volvía a ser fuerte, ágil y vigoroso, sus piernas podían sostenerlo con mayor facilidad y el trayecto fue mucho más fácil para Aredhel y Giar que en un principio ayudaban a Orodreth a andar.

Sin embargo, mientras más subían sentían la maldad que aún emanaba la fortaleza de Dol Guldur y algunos elfos sobretodo los más veteranos pensaban que había sido un error construir un pueblo en lo alto de las montañas porque cada vez la oscuridad dominaba al pueblo de Alassea y su supervivencia estaba en un peligro constante por más que hubiera un grupo de cazadores para alimentar al pueblo, por más que hubieran elfos herreros y panaderos que los dotaban de armas y cantidades grandes de _lembas_, su pueblo se consumía poco a poco dentro de la oscuridad del Señor Oscuro de Mordor.

Tras medio día de un largo viaje, por fin los elfos de las nieves se encontraban en la puerta de acceso a Alassea. Una serie de murallas de piedra de la misma montaña llenas de nieve en lo alto rodeaba al pequeño pueblo, las puertas hechas de piedra dura color gris de la montaña se alzaban orgullosas ante el retorno del líder y de su ejército, los guardias de la entrada vestidos con gruesas capas de lana color marrón, sus cabellos dorados relucían ante la luz del sol y el brillo de la nieve realzando la belleza de los elfos, los recibieron mostrando los arcos al frente en un símbolo de respeto ante Orodreth y los miembros del ejército que lo acompañaba.

Entraron por las puertas de piedra que daban acceso a la pequeña ciudad de Alassea, construida sobre una meseta de la montaña, los altos arboles nevados la rodeaban al igual que una parte de las montañas nevadas. En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una especie de lago congelado que era de donde nacía el afluente del río encantado que desembocaba en el rio del bosque, que en los buenos tiempos les había dado grandes cantidades de pescado para alimentar al pueblo y a los elfos del bosque, pero ahora que se hallaba esa parte del afluente del río, sólo les quedaba lo que los grupos de cazadores llevaban después de una larga y peligrosa jornada de cacería.

Cada una de las casas era de forma redonda, construidas sobre la tierra con bloques de piedra y cubiertas de nieve a las que llamaban _Oygólos_ a diferencia de las cavernas de los elfos del bosque y a los _felts_ de los Galadrim, donde no pasaban frio ni sufrían por las inclemencias del clima invernal. Los caminos de la ciudad de Alassea eran de piedra con rastros de nieve en ellos, los árboles blancos eran el único adorno del pueblo, además de las ruinas junto al pequeño lago donde habían construido una de las casas más grandes donde moraban Orodreth y su familia y que fue destruido gracias a una guerra contra los orcos donde murió la esposa de Orodreth.

Los cánticos elfos a las estrellas y de las historias de antaño se escuchaban en cada rincón del pueblo dándoles la bienvenida a los hermanos que regresaban de una larga batalla. Orodreth despidió a sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia su _Oygól_ ubicado a la orilla de la ciudad junto a su hija y su segundo al mando que no se despegaban de él ni un segundo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa del líder de Alassea escuchando los cánticos de su pueblo, Giar se adelantó unos pasos para abrir la puerta del _Oygól_ de Orodreth y permitirle el paso a padre e hija.

Orodreth entró en silencio en su casa redonda que tenía la chimenea encendida dándole un toque de calor a cada parte de la casa, cerca de la chimenea se encontraban unos sillones de color dorado junto a unas sillas del mismo color, Orodreth se acercó a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer frente al fuego. Giar y Aredhel se miraron unos instantes y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza hacia Giar y éste dejó la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin realizar sonido alguno.

-_E sukatanar achabein sindora eng telpareonin_-dijo Orodreth con voz grave y fuerte haciendo que la mirada de su hija se dirigiera hacia él. Aredhel supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir y negó con la cabeza, _"La sombra no se ha expandido sobre esta tierra como lo recuerdo"_ ella se acercó a su padre y se arrodilló frente a él tomando sus manos suaves entre las de ella ya curtidas por el tiempo que pasaba con el arco y flecha y las dagas en sus tiempos de cacería y guerra. Orodreth la miró con sorpresa al sentir el tacto poco suave de su hija sobre el de él.

-¡Aredhel, tus manos están...!-exclamó Orodreth con sorpresa mirando a su hija a los ojos y observó como ella sonreía sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Padre, todo sacrificio es valioso cuando se trata de nuestro pueblo, he pasado sesenta vidas humanas cazando para alimentar a nuestra gente y así seguiré hasta que estos tiempos oscuros terminen-dijo Aredhel con voz suave y susurrante tomando con firmeza las manos de su padre.

Entonces Orodreth sonrió y dijo-_Na tak masag e khôn, Aredhel, tak en queyen kiar anae darám thur_-dijo reclinándose sobre el sillón para descansar mientras Aredhel al escucharlo se levantó indignada. "_Se ha ablandado tu corazón, Aredhel, hace sesenta años hubieras dado el golpe certero"_

Aredhel sabía a lo que su padre se refería, habría dado muerte a los orcos sin pensárselo ni un minuto y no hubiera mostrado preocupación por su padre en el Palacio de Thranduil pero ella respondió-_Tak en queyen anae kalar quendelie managar keh tulmatap oro latera unu kyar_-dijo Aredhel enojada a sabiendas de lo que decía era verdad, ya lo había hablado con sus compañeros de caza en algunas ocasiones. _"Hace sesenta años había luz en las calles y nuestro pueblo no tenía que buscar alimento entre las ruinas de la ciudad"_.

Más Orodreth no amilanó y simplemente dijo-_Enquendelie galas._

-_¡Mana is khanli! ¡Enquendelie ub ave ndor kuy gonden golos! __Balwan neita leanasar feln enquendelie_-dijo Aredhel con enojo sentándose a un lado de su padre quien la miró con cansancio ante las palabras de su hija. _"¡Sólo conocen esto, fuimos un gran pueblo y ahora vivimos entre ruinas y montañas de nieve! Los reyes del pasado llorarían si vieran lo bajo que ha caído un pueblo elfico"_.

-Aredhel-dijo su padre tratando de que ella terminara con esa discusión que tenían, pero por lo que veía, Aredhel no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente.

-_Tas tur stan edor wan turban nagalan_-siguió Aredhel con su discurso mordiéndose levemente los labios. _"Si esto es lo que puede desvelar el secreto de nuestro pasado, podríamos salvar nuestro futuro"._

-_Valar khan yukoro wan_-le respondió Orodreth con un movimiento de su mano que no aceptaba replicas. _"Lo que los Valar tengan que enseñarnos, ya lo hemos aprendido"._

-_Valar quendelie eldar kwal ndak_-respondió esta vez Aredhel tratando de cambiar la opinión de su padre. _"Nuestra forma de vida agoniza"._

-_Eldar quendelie edor turban, Aredhel, kundú eatare, en khannib_-dijo Orodreth como respuesta a su hija antes de quedarse dormido sobre el sillón, el viaje de regreso desde el bosque hasta las montañas lo había agotado. Esperaba que su hija entendiera sus palabras y dejará de darle vueltas a la idea de regresar a los bosques como parecía que le estaba pidiendo con sus palabras, aún era joven y le faltaba mucho por vivir, lamentablemente el tiempo de los elfos se agotaba y algo le decía a Orodreth que no estaría por mucho tiempo frente a Alassea. _"Nuestra forma de vida se conserva, Aredhel, cuando lideres a este pueblo, lo entenderás"._

Aredhel observó como su padre se quedaba dormido sobre el sillón, pero una mueca de angustia y miedo pasó por su rostro, las últimas palabras de su padre la sorprendieron, ella pensaba que Orodreth nombraría como futuro líder del pueblo a Giar, su segundo al mando, no a ella, una simple cazadora hija de un guerrero que en su tiempo fue el comandante de las fuerzas del rey Thranduil.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó por la casa decorada de colores marrones, verdes y dorados, era una casa humilde aún para la raza de los elfos pero hermosa sin perder ni un matiz elfico. Entró por una puerta que daba acceso a sus aposentos, donde estaba un arcón de madera tallada con cojines de color dorado y marrón frente a la ventana con cortinas de tela elfica color blanco. Frente al arcón estaba un escritorio de madera tallada junto a un montón de pergaminos y un tintero donde colocada estaba una pluma elegante y justo al lado del escritorio estaba su armario, lo abrió y cogió un vestido de lana color dorado junto a una túnica marrón de textura sedosa y caliente.

Cambió su ropa de batalla por ese atuendo y se lo colocó deshaciendo el recogido que traía su cabello castaño ondulado y largo y salió de la habitación rumbo a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía por la casa que años antes había pertenecido a su madre y de la que ahora disponía su padre y ella.

Mientras miraba los libros que podía leer pensaba sobre lo que había vivido el día anterior. Si Thranduil no hubiera pedido ayuda para retener a los orcos y a las arañas que atacaban el bosque después de casi sesenta años que había dejado de tener ese tipo de criaturas, era seguro que su padre y los pocos guerreros de Alassea no hubieran acudido y se habrían quedado en el pueblo y del mismo modo, Orodreth no hubiera sido atacado por los orcos.

Recordó que ella tuvo que quedarse al frente de los guerreros de Alassea junto a la comandante de las fuerzas de Thranduil, Tauriel con la que llevaba años de una fuerte rivalidad y de hecho cuando coincidían los guerreros de Thranduil junto con el grupo de cazadores donde Aredhel estaba, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable al menos del lado de Aredhel porque Tauriel gracias a la edad y la experiencia que tenia hacia caso omiso a la supuesta rivalidad y eso le caía en la punta del pie a Aredhel. Tauriel solo pasaba de ella como si se tratara de una niña caprichuda sin saber nada de la vida.

Suspiró cansinamente, debía aceptarlo, en aquellos días ella no era más que una niña para los elfos, ¿Cuántos años aparentaba? ¿Treinta quizá? Era joven, una elfa joven en medio de una guerra sin saber nada de armas sólo lo básico en lo que la habían instruido, fue hasta mucho después que se formó como guerrera aunque más bien utilizara las armas para cazar.

Y tuvo que ser en medio de una redada de orcos donde dejó toda rivalidad con aquella elfa uniendo fuerzas para terminar con esos monstruos roñosos y torpes, no fue cuestión de orgullo ni de honor, su padre había sido herido y si no acababan con los orcos, arrasarían con el reino de los Bosques como lo hicieron con Alassea. ¿Fue entonces esa razón la que hizo que ella peleara? ¿Para qué no se repitiera la historia?

Alassea Inglorion había perdido su tiempo de esplendor, ahora era un pueblo en decadencia, sumido en la oscuridad gracias a la cercanía de Dol Guldur, algo estaba pasando, se sentía en el aire, en la tierra, algo maligno estaba despertando después de haber estado dormido tanto tiempo y la muestra era que las criaturas oscuras habían invadido de nuevo los terrenos del Bosque Negro y pronto lo harían con las cercanías de Alassea y después todo terminaría.

Salió de la biblioteca sin tomar ni un solo libro y entró a la pequeña sala donde aún Orodreth dormitaba, se acercó a verlo y al comprobar que su estado seguía igual que cuando llegaron a la casa, dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del _Oygól_ acomodándose su gruesa capa para la nieve y caminó un largo trecho hasta llegar a las ruinas de la ciudad cerca del pequeño lago que alimentaba al rio Encantado.

Algunos elfos solían evitar acercarse a esa zona porque les recordaba los tiempos tristes de la caída de Alassea a manos de las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro de Mordor, pero Aredhel solía acercarse de vez en cuando para pensar y recordar a su madre. Escaló las ruinas de piedra y subió hasta lo alto de lo que antes había sido su casa pero sus recuerdos eran escasos. Desde lo alto de aquellas ruinas pudo divisar el bosque a los pies de la montaña, un poco más allá, pudo ver la ciudad que habían levantado los hombres de los bosques llamada Esgaroth, la ciudad sobre el agua en el Lago Largo, vio la fortaleza donde vivía el mago Radagast el Pardo, Rhosgobel. A veces se sorprendía al ver lo que sus ojos de elfo le mostraban, poder ver a grandes distancias, ver en medio de la oscuridad, Aredhel debería estar acostumbrada a todo aquello desde que nació pero es que no paraba de sorprenderse de todo lo que su raza era capaz de realizar.

Su mirada se ensombreció cuando se topó con la fortaleza de Dol Guldur, aquél lugar era maligno, destilaba odio y un montón de sentimientos negativos con los que los elfos no se sentían cómodos, por eso rehuían a Dol Guldur porque era un lugar oscuro construido por Sauron en los tiempos de la Segunda Edad, la sombra se erguía sobre la fortaleza y un miedo a lo desconocido se apoderó de los sentidos de Aredhel. El viento frio de la montaña silbó haciendo bailotear sus largos cabellos y su capa mientras mantenía la mirada fija y seria sobre la fortaleza. Algo estaba sucediendo, pero, ¿Qué? Se preguntó con confusión y desvió sus ojos volviendo a posarlos sobre el pueblo de Alassea. Con el viento un cúmulo de nieve se soltó haciendo que una ventisca cubriera inesperadamente a Alassea, por lo que Aredhel se vio obligada y bajar de las ruinas de un salto y comenzaba a correr entre la nieve rumbo a su casa.

Mientras corría con desespero, vio a Giar junto a dos elfos que eran gemelos, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes llamados Vinnat y Sathit que corrían en la misma dirección que ella.

Vinnat era el que le ayudaba a Orodreth a tomar las decisiones sobre Alassea, decisiones que tenían que consultarse con el rey Thranduil antes de llevarlas a cabo una de ellas fue la creación de un pequeño ejército para defender al pueblo y a la gente de Alassea. Vinnat era más alto que su hermano menor, su cabello dorado tocaba sus hombros y sus ojos verdes eran profundos como los pozos que construían los enanos, él al igual que Orodreth había sido un guerrero bajo las órdenes de Thranduil pero siguió a Orodreth cuando lo mandaron a Alassea. En cambio, Sathit era de la misma estatura que Giar, de largo cabello dorado hasta media espalda y sus ojos verdes brillaban como las estrellas en una noche de luna. Sathit era el mensajero de Alassea, él llevaba hasta el reino de los Bosques las peticiones o decisiones que tomaban Orodreth y Vinnat y en los últimos años en conjunto con Giar como segundo al mando. Sathit era el único de los elfos de Alassea que mantenía un contacto directo con los hermanos del reino de los bosques.

Aredhel les dirigió una mirada llena de extrañeza al ver que se dirigían también a su casa, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de llegar cuando Giar y compañía aceleraron el paso y abrieron de golpe la puerta del _Oygól_ entrando en la casa a gran velocidad seguidos de cerca por Aredhel que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-_¡Kyana!_-escuchó decir a Giar con irritación mientras que se arrodilló en el piso al igual que sus compañeros, ella se acercó con presteza a ellos y puso una mano en su boca al ver a la persona que atendían, no esperaba ver a su padre en aquél estado cuando minutos antes se encontraba bien.

-_¿Mani marte?_-preguntó Aredhel con preocupación en la voz mientras observaba como su padre tenía espasmos y temblaba de pies a cabeza comenzando a sudar a cuenta gotas.

Giar junto con Vinnat recostaron de nuevo a Orodreth en el sillón en el que Aredhel lo había dejado antes de salir de la casa ante la mirada atenta y asustada de la hija de Orodreth.

Giar le dio una orden a Sathit para que fuera a buscar ayuda y éste salió corriendo del _Oygól_ y después se dirigió hacia Aredhel a quien tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó con fuerza.

-_¿Manke nae ile? Amyn feuya ten´lle_. ¿Por qué no estabas con él?-habló Gair con dureza mientras Aredhel lo miraba reteniendo las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¡Yo no sabía nada, antes de salir me percaté de que estuviera bien y lo estaba!-dijo Aredhel controlando el temblor en su voz-¿Me crees capaz de abandonarle en su estado?

Gair iba a replicar cuando la voz de Vinnat grave y dura como la piedra llamó su atención-¡Basta los dos! Está claro que esto sucedió porque la amenaza de Dol Guldur se ha incrementado, está fuera de nuestro alcance, nuestros médicos no tienen el mismo poder que puede tener uno de los Grandes Señores, esperemos que Sathit logre dar con el doctor de los elfos del bosque.

Gair soltó de golpe a Aredhel que mantuvo el equilibrio con agilidad para después acercarse a su padre y a Vinnat que trataba de hacer que bajara la fiebre que tenía Orodreth.

-Vi sombras en la fortaleza, de nuevo hay movimiento en Dol Guldur, ¿Qué está pasando Vinnat?-dijo Aredhel con seriedad mientras el elfo devolvía su vista hacia ella con sorpresa.

-Sauron está juntando a sus fuerzas, ha despertado de nuevo y peligran las vidas de cada una de las razas que habitan la Tierra Media-respondió Vinnat mirando fijamente a Aredhel a los ojos-_¿Lle rangwa amin, Gair?_

-_Amin delotha lle_-dijo Gair mirando con desprecio a Aredhel quien se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación rumbo a su propio dormitorio.

Abrió su ropero donde guardaba su ropa de combate y la sacó junto a unas botas que solía usar en esas circunstancias, se colocó deprisa volviendo a dejar su vestido junto a su ropa, arriba de una blusa dorada se colocó su traje marrón con dorado junto con unos pantalones de color marrón y las botas altas hasta sus rodillas, era un traje para viajar a caballo, tomó sus armas de la pared donde las había dejado y se las colgó detrás de su espalda, cuando estuvo lista salió de su habitación y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los elfos que trataban de estabilizar a su padre y la miraron con sorpresa al ver su atuendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le dijo Gair tomándola por un brazo antes de que ella cogiera una capa marrón que siempre utilizaba para salir a cazar.

Aredhel lo miró con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, de agarrar su arco y lanzar la flecha sin contemplaciones, se soltó bruscamente del agarre del segundo al mando y miró de reojo a su padre acostado en el sillón de la sala donde Vinnat seguía a su lado.

-Voy a buscar ayuda, mi padre agoniza, si Sathit fue hasta el bosque a pie es posible que llegue tarde, tomaré uno de los caballos, iré donde Radagast el Pardo, quizá pueda ayudarnos-dijo Aredhel con seriedad mientras caminaba al encuentro de su padre postrado en el sillón, Vinnat se levantó para dejar un momento a solas a Orodreth y a su hija.

Orodreth abrió los ojos con pesadez y enfocó sus iris verdes en las de su hija que eran idénticas a las suyas y llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la joven. Sonrió haciendo que Aredhel tomara su mano entre las de ella sin separarla de su rostro.

-Hija mía, mi linda Aredhel, mi tiempo se agota, iré empequeñeciendo y la luz de los Eldar abandonará mi vida y dejaré este pueblo junto a mi corazón-dijo Orodreth con voz seca y cansada sonriente.

-_Desh´ketai_-dijo Aredhel en un susurro-_Cormlle naa tanya tel´raa, ava…_

-Aredhel, tu destino no es estar en esta tierra, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que entendí esto. Has pasado por muchas cosas hija mía, has hecho tanto por este pueblo y yo he detenido tus habilidades, has demostrado ser una excelente cazadora y una gran guerrera, deja estas tierras, vete y has que lo que sabes sirva en este mundo. Alassea no es para ti y no lo será.

-Padre, cerca está el día en el que me convertiré en líder de este pueblo, Alassea vivirá y estarás ahí para ver restaurado el pueblo que una vez perdiste-dijo Aredhel en voz baja, Gair y Vinnat estaban en silencio escuchando la conversación de padre e hija.

-Alassea no fue tan solo un capricho de elfos del bosque que no querían encontrarse con ninguna criatura oscura-dijo Orodreth mientras tosía sin poder contenerse y ponía una mano sobre la herida que aun no sanaba de su costado izquierdo-Thranduil no quería dejarlos solos y nos mandó aquí, este no es nuestro pueblo, nuestro pueblo es el reino de los bosques.

-Aún hay esperanza padre, debe haberla, Alassea será salvada de la oscuridad y renacerá de nuevo-dijo Aredhel levantándose mientras sostenía la mano de su padre sobre la suya y se inclinó para darle un beso en la sudada frente-Es una promesa.

Dicho esto, Aredhel dejó el lecho de su padre dejando a Vinnat a cargo del cuidado de su padre. Caminó hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Gair y lo miró con seriedad ocultando sus sentimientos como siempre lo hacía, no se doblegaría ante el segundo al mando de su padre.

Gair observó con franqueza como Aredhel se acercaba hacia él con paso elegante propio de su raza, los ojos de Aredhel no dejaban vía libre a los suyos que intercambiaron miradas entre ambos. La joven le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que lo siguiera y los dos salieron de la casa con rumbo a las caballerizas donde se encontraban los caballos de los guerreros, la nieve seguía cayendo sin control pero lograron llegar hasta su destino sin percance.

Aredhel abrió la puerta donde se encontraba un caballo de color miel y blanco que se alteró cuando los observó a ambos ingresar y ambos lo calmaron con palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras propias de su raza.

Giar miró como Aredhel preparaba al caballo para ser montado mientras esperaba aquello que ella le diría antes de irse.

-Giar, escucha, te quedaras a cargo mientras yo no esté aquí, consigan lo necesario para curar a mi padre, debo irme, debo encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que hemos tenido desde que la sombra cayó en Alassea y a lo que pasa ahora.

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Debo decirle al rey Thranduil?-dijo Giar acercándose a la joven y ayudándole a subir al caballo.

Aredhel lo miró desde el caballo y le contestó mientras Giar abria la puerta para permitirle salir-Primero, iré a donde Radagast el Pardo, él sabe lo que sucede en las afueras de este reino y después no sé si regresaré, depende de lo que consiga que me diga Radagast y en cuanto a tu pregunta, el rey debe saberlo, pero no le digas que he asumido el liderazgo de mi padre, todos deben creer por ahora que el líder eres tú, sólo así podré irme tranquila.

-Se hará como digas entonces-dijo Giar poniendo su mano en puño sobre su pecho y bajando la cabeza en símbolo de respeto hacia ella.

-Gracias, Gair. ¡_Ceshar, Gair! Keth´enai, tomana´eil._

-_A´laenasar, Aredhel. Quel marth_.

Aredhel salió como una bala de las caballerizas con rumbo a Rhosgobel, en medio de la nieve, el caballo se movía como si flotara, los guardias de las puertas de Alassea se levantaron al verla salir.

Aredhel cabalgó montaña abajo para tomar el camino del bosque y dirigirse a la morada del mago Radagast el Pardo, tenía muchas preguntas que realizar a las que no les tenía respuesta, lo que no sabía era que Radagast la enviaría hacia una encrucijada en su destino que decidiría el futuro de ella y del pueblo de Alassea.

Dicen que llega un momento en el que sientes que todo está mal, que no tienes ninguna salida pero lo único que queda es subir. No importaba ya las palabras que le había dicho su padre sobre Alassea, Aredhel había vivido ahí gran parte de su vida y había sufrido lo mismo que el pequeño pueblo, si la era de los elfos se había acabado y en el futuro no había nada a lo que aferrarse, ella salvaría a su pueblo, no importa el costo, le regresaría a Alassea lo que había perdido en los tiempos oscuros.

Con esas ideas partió de su hogar, dejó a su padre enfermo y agonizante al cuidado de los elfos de confianza de su padre y de ella también, dejó a un pueblo en ruinas en medio de la desolación del tiempo y la nieve.

Pero lo que nunca llegó a imaginar es que se vería envuelta en una aventura que nunca pidió ser parte, esa aventura cambió su modo de pensar y de ver la vida, dejó de ser una cazadora a ser parte de una guerra, una guerra que llevaba como estandarte a un hobbit que cargaba a su vez con la libertad de los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media.

Aquí comienza su aventura. Ella es Aredhel Númenessé, hija de Orodreth, la guerrera dorada del reino de los bosques.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2. RADAGAST, EL PARDO.**

El tiempo apremia. Mientras bajaba la montaña cabalgando sobre su caballo se exigió a sí misma no mirar atrás porque si lo hacia lo más probable era que regresara a su hogar y se olvidara de la decisión que había tomado, pero no evitó que unos metros abajo detuviera el andar de su caballo y miró hacia donde se encontraba su pueblo.

Observó como las murallas de piedra se levantaban majestuosas cubiertas de nieve por encima, los árboles nevados que los rodeaban dándole un aspecto de un pueblo en medio de un bosque nevado en invierno.

Muchas cosas dejaba en Alassea, dejaba a su padre enfermo bajo los cuidados de los elfos de confianza de su padre; dejaba toda una vida entre la nieve porque no sabía si volvería para ver su hogar al menos una vez más. El camino de piedra que utilizaban para ascender y descender de la montaña estaba cubierto de nieve gracias a la ventisca que seguía cayendo incesantemente y no les daba ni un respiro.

Susurró unas palabras a su caballo que volvió a emprender la marcha montaña abajo, cuando llegó a los lindes de la montaña, tomó el antiguo camino del bosque que era la única conexión para llegar donde a Radagast el Pardo, uno de los cinco magos que habían arribado a la Tierra Media con la finalidad de combatir la maldad de Sauron durante la Tercera Edad.

Ese mago a diferencia de sus compañeros, se había alejado de los hombres y los elfos, pero Aredhel creía que aún así ese _Maia_ podría ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas que su corazón anhelaba tener.

El trayecto por el antiguo camino del bosque no fue sencillo, tuvo que utilizar unas cuantas flechas para disipar el camino de arañas enormes y de orcos que se aparecían por el camino, a su mente vino una segunda estrategia si es que su primer plan fallaba y encontraba más peligro en el camino del bosque.

Podía internarse en el bosque yendo al norte y entrar en el reino de los bosques y tomar el camino de los elfos que implicaría un poco más de tiempo de viaje pero le brindaba mayor seguridad y no tendría que combatir a las oscuras criaturas que había acabado momentos antes.

Mientras más avanzaba podía sentir el movimiento en el bosque, sintió como un frio helador le penetraba todo su ser inundándolo de miedo pero aún así siguió adelante, era más importante saber lo que le estaba sucediendo al Bosque y sobretodo porque en Dol Guldur parecía haber movimiento de nuevo.

Susurró unas cuantas palabras más al caballo que cabalgó más rápido ante la petición de su dueña que mantenía en alerta todos sus sentidos por si acaso los orcos la estaban siguiendo. Tomó la bifurcación que se abría paso en el camino y se dirigió hacia el Lago Largo donde habitaban los hombres del bosque, debía cabalgar un poco más y llegaría a Rhosgobel, lugar donde habitaba el mago que buscaba.

Recorrió la orilla del lago a paso ligero mientras alcanzaba el puente que conectaba a la orilla con la ciudad flotante de Esgaroth, estaba cerca de sus hermanos los elfos del bosque y sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir a visitar a sus hermanos e informar lo que sucedía en Alassea.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras recordaba que a esas horas, ya al atardecer, podrían haberse enterado ya de lo que sucedía y sabían que ella había dejado al pueblo en busca de respuestas.

Dirigió su caballo hasta el puente el cual paso sin ningún inconveniente y se adentró en la ciudad de los hombres quienes al verla pasar se miraban confundidos entre sí pues no todos los días podían observar a un elfo de los bosques entrar en sus tierras, llegó a la otra orilla del Lago desde donde podía observar como la Montaña Solitaria se alzaba imponente, faltaba poco para llegar a Rhosgobel y debía darse prisa.

En el occidente del Bosque Negro se encontraba el asentamiento del mago Radagast, Rhosgobel. Radagast de finos cabellos castaños, de gran altura, vestido de colores pardos, cuidaba de las plantas y animales de las tierras vírgenes así como del Bosque y sus alrededores, de apariencia ingenua y jovial, Radagast mantenía en vigilancia constante lo que sucedía en Dol Guldur y se valía de las criaturas para que extendieran las noticias por la Tierra Media y ese año no sería la excepción.

Una de las aves le había comunicado recientemente que una joven elfa de los bosques proveniente del pequeño pueblo que fundó Thranduil en las montañas del bosque y que había caído en desgracia, se dirigía presurosa hacia él buscando respuestas a preguntas que muchos se hacían en esos tiempos de oscuridad.

Esperó pacientemente la llegada de la joven que con ella traía noticias que no le habían sido contadas y se preguntaba el porqué ella no se había dirigido hacia su Señor y en su lugar iba a verlo a su morada, si esa joven era la misma que le habían descrito las aves, entendería porque no se acercaba a los elfos del bosque negro aunque se hubieran ayudado en una redada contra los orcos.

Aún no disipaba del todo la supuesta rivalidad que mantenía con la comandante de la guardia, esa muchacha podía ser un libro abierto cuando quería, pensó Radagast al tiempo que se espabilaba al escuchar el galope grácil y elegante propio de los elfos. La chica había llegado a sus dominios.

-¿Radagast?-escuchó la voz suave de la joven que caminaba silenciosamente entre sus cavernas, podía afirmar que observaba maravillada cada rincón de su morada pues no había salido mucho de los límites del reino de los bosques-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Radagast?-escuchó de nuevo la voz suave de la chica, como un susurro que se lleva el viento.

Decidió salir al encuentro de la joven y se hizo notar gracias a su voz grave y jovial logrando que la joven elfa vestida de marrón y dorado lo observara con detenimiento, como analizándolo con esos ojos suyos de color verde brillante.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía visitas por aquí, ¿A qué debo vuestra visita, querida?

Radagast observó las ropas de la chica con detenimiento, el atuendo que utilizaba no era el típico traje de pelea elfico que solían llevar las guerreras, esta joven había cambiado un vestido rasgado por un pantalón y botas altas para montar junto con una capa de viaje de color marrón oscuro, todo en ella era marrón, incluido su cabello castaño. Muy bien podía hacerle la competencia a él con esa vestimenta.

-Mi nombre es Aredhel, elfa de los bosques. Necesito tu ayuda, Radagast, eres el que puede quitarme todas las dudas y preguntas que rondan mi cabeza sin descanso alguno-dijo la chica con su voz suave pero notó cierta determinación en ella al momento de hablar.

Radagast carraspeó un momento y antes de darse la vuelta de regreso a su casa, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la elfa-Ven, no te quedes ahí sígueme.

La chica caminó detrás del mago que ante su altura caminaba encorvado, Radagast la guió por un pasillo de madera y piedra al menos de cinco metros de ancho, el mago de detuvo abruptamente antes de abrir una puerta de madera que accedía a lo que era su casa.

Una estancia redonda con muros de piedra y madera, una cama estaba colocada justo al lado de la puerta y enfrente de esta se encontraba un viejo librero de madera que contenía libros sobre diferentes temas, un escritorio de madera algo corroída estaba frente a tres ventanas de cristales amarillos y cortinas rojas y hasta el fondo de la estancia había una silla de madera donde el mago se sentó dejando pasar a la joven al final.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?-dijo Radagast acomodándose en la silla mientras Aredhel estaba de pie frente a él.

-He visto movimiento en la fortaleza de Dol Guldur de nuevo, desde las montañas del Bosque Negro me es posible visualizar la fortaleza, han regresado los orcos de nuevo y han atacado al bosque, estuve en una redada junto a otros elfos del bosque, la sombra de nuevo ha caído, ¿Por qué?-dijo Aredhel con voz fuerte hasta bajarla y convertirla en la suave voz que escuchó Radagast a su llegada.

-¿Recordáis la historia sobre los Anillos de Poder? ¿Recordáis la historia sobre la ultima alianza entre elfos y hombres y la caída del Señor Oscuro?-repreguntó Radagast con seriedad y miró a la chica que asentía con la cabeza ante cada pregunta y mantenía sus grandes ojos abiertos.

-Las cuentan como viejas leyendas de nuestro pueblo, cada elfo de la Tierra Media las conoce, los viejos canticos sobre la caída de Gil-galad, Alassea ha caído pero eso no significa que se olviden las viejas historias-dijo Aredhel con voz grave-¿Tiene que ver con eso?

-Aredhel, Aredhel, el anillo ha despertado, por más de dos mil años el anillo de poder ha estado dormido y oculto, ahora quiere regresar con su Señor-dijo Radagast con gravedad fijando su mirada en la verde de Aredhel que había cambiado la seriedad por la sorpresa.

-Está comenzando entonces, Radagast, mi padre yace moribundo en la cima de las Montañas del Bosque Negro, fue atacado por un arma envenenada de los orcos, debe haber algo que detenga su inminente destino-dijo Aredhel mirando al mago pardo con desesperación pero sus pies seguían plantados en el suelo, no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-¿El destino de tu padre o la caída de Alassea?-preguntó Radagast levantándose de su silla y avanzando unos pasos hacia ella mientras la miraba desafiante-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Porque déjame decirte que lo que buscas no lo encontraras aquí, no soy la persona indicada para hablarte de aquello que tanto quieres saber.

-Quisiera poder evitar las dos cosas, el destino de mi padre y la caída de Alassea, porque si eso sucede tendremos que retornar al bosque y el pueblo no quiere eso-dijo Aredhel con voz fría y la mirada seria.

-¿Regresar al bosque? Al bosque es a donde pertenecen, no sé porque se encapricharon en quedaros en la montaña. Esa tarde o temprano será su única opción.

Aredhel desvió la mirada un momento antes de posarla fríamente sobre el mago-¿Qué me aconsejas que haga entonces?

-El señor Elrond de Rivendel ha convocado a un Concilio, deberás partir hacia allí-dijo Radagast alejándose de la chica y tomando un pergamino de su escritorio se volvió hacia la joven que lo miraba sin entender-Lleva este pergamino a Imladris, en él explico que Saruman el Blanco nos ha traicionado a todos, ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Eso poco importa ahora. Toma-dijo extendiendo el pergamino hacia la joven que extendió su mano para tomar el pergamino aun con la confusión en su rostro.

-¡Ir hasta Rivendel es un viaje de casi tres días! ¡No alcanzaré a llegar para entonces!-dijo Aredhel con sorpresa mirando el pergamino que sostenía en su mano.

-Podrás hacerlo si sigues el camino rumbo a las Montañas Nubladas, el Paso Alto, quieres respuestas, ahí encontrarás las respuestas que buscas-dijo Radagast empujando hacia la puerta a Aredhel para que saliera en ese mismo instante rumbo a Rivendel.

-¿Qué le diré al Señor Elrond cuando me vea llegar? No soy más que una cazadora-dijo Aredhel saliendo de la casa de Radagast y caminando por el pasillo de piedra seguida por Radagast.

-Eres una elfa y eso cuenta, además vas de mi parte, si mi viejo amigo Gandalf se encuentra ya allí te reconocerá-dijo Radagast empujando a la joven para que saliera de Rhosgobel y tomara camino hacia Rivendel con premura. Aredhel alcanzó escuchar algo parecido a _"Elfa cazadora, si cómo no"_ pero no le dio importancia.

Salió a trompicones de Rhosgobel y se encaminó a su caballo, miró una última vez al mago que la enviaba a Rivendel como mensajera y emprendió camino hacia Rivendel sin perder tiempo. En tan solo unas cuantas horas su vida había cambiado y de ir a Rhosgobel en busca de respuestas, ahora iba camino a un Concilio en Imladris y no sabía lo que podía esperarle, sólo rezaba para que todo estuviera bien con su padre y con el pueblo y que pudiera regresar.

El camino a Imladris era largo y peligroso, Aredhel regresó por el camino que había tomado, cruzó la ciudad de los Hombres de los Bosques y se dirigió hacia el Reino de los Bosques para tomar el camino de los Elfos, un camino más seguro en aquellos días de oscuridad y se colocó la capucha de su capa de viaje color marrón algo desgastada por el uso después de tantos años.

En el camino de los elfos se encontró con algunos miembros de su raza que caminaban rumbo al reino y unos más salían de él, algunos cuantos se detuvieron al mirarla pasar a caballo con paso veloz pero no la reconocieron por la capucha que ocultaba sus castaños cabellos y su rostro.

Si quería pasar inadvertida parte del viaje ocultarse a sí misma y no delatarse ante el enemigo era una buena pauta para no encontrar peligro y sin embargo, iba preparada por sí en el camino se encontraba con algunos orcos que pudieran atacarla.

Mientras cabalgaba a lo largo del camino de los elfos, se dio cuenta que detrás de ella venia un pequeño grupo de elfos también a caballo vestidos de verde y marrón, al parecer la habían reconocido como parte de ellos ya que no mostraron signos de desconfianza hacia ella y siguió cabalgando con ese grupo de elfos tras ella que iban a su misma velocidad pero unos cuantos pasos detrás.

La orilla del Bosque Negro estaba cerca y dio la orden a su caballo de ir más rápido, no había tiempo que perder. Si Radagast el Pardo estaba preocupado en entregar ese informe a los elfos de Imladris, sobre todo al Señor Elrond y al mago Gandalf, el Gris, debía llegar rápido a los lindes de las Montañas Nubladas y de ahí tomar el Paso Alto para dirigirse hacia Rivendel, pero con lo que no contaba era que los elfos que venían tras ella le dieran alcance en las fronteras del Bosque.

Los tres elfos la rodearon deteniendo el paso de su caballo, dos de ellos tenían capas de viaje de color marrón un poco más claro que la que portaba ella de un color marrón oscuro, el otro elfo portaba una capa de viaje de color verde, sus largos cabellos rubios brillaban a la luz del sol y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

La joven se sorprendió al ver a tal comitiva no obstante, ella no habló en ningún momento ni se quitó la capucha que tapaba sus cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tú en medio de estos bosques?-preguntó el elfo de ojos azules quien la miraba inquisidoramente al igual que los dos elfos que lo acompañaban.

Aredhel se había equivocado, esos elfos no la habían reconocido como parte de ellos, al contrario mantenían el paso detrás de ella analizándola, tratando de encontrar algo malo en ella. La joven decidió que era mejor quitarse la capucha marrón de su capa y así lo hizo.

-Soy Aredhel, hija de Orodreth, fue nombrado por el Rey Thranduil líder del Pueblo de Alassea Inglorion-habló ella con voz seria mirando a los tres elfos que se sorprendieron ante la presentación de la chica pues nunca antes habían escuchado hablar de ella, hasta entonces.

-¿Y qué haces fuera de tus dominios, entonces?-preguntó uno de los elfos de capa marrón claro.

Los elfos la miraron esperando su respuesta, Aredhel desvió la vista unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a sus hermanos de los bosques.

-Debo llevar un mensaje al Señor Elrond de Rivendel, es un mensaje importante, no debo perder el tiempo-contestó Aredhel con frialdad.

-¿Por qué Orodreth te ha mandado y no a su mensajero Sathit?-preguntó el elfo vestido de verde mirándola con extrañeza.

Aredhel miró al elfo de verde y al mirarlo, sus recuerdos la llevaron hasta la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos donde participó por primera vez en una batalla, recordaba perfectamente como el ejercito del Bosque Negro comandado por el Rey Thranduil y su padre Orodreth, el Pueblo de los Enanos de las Colinas de Hierro comandado por Thórin II _Escudo de Roble_ y el ejercito de los hombres de Esgaroth comandados por Bardo, olvidaron sus diferencias y se unieron para combatir a los trasgos y lobos que aparecieron por el norte repentinamente y de manera imprevista, fueron largas horas de batalla en el valle circundante a la Montaña Solitaria hasta que pudieron obtener la victoria.

Hace sesenta años de esa batalla que se libró gracias a que un dragón llamado Smaug tenía en su posesión un tesoro que pertenecía a los enanos, ella se había incorporado al ejercito pese a las quejas de su padre pero con el tiempo terminó lamentándolo ya que su rivalidad con la nueva comandante era palpable y se llegó a sentir inútil por no saber utilizar un arco del todo bien, pero dentro del ejercito un joven elfo un poco más grande que ella también estaba dentro del ejercito y por lo que sabía era el hijo del rey, Legolas.

No intercambiaron ni una mirada, él parecía estar concentrado en la batalla que se veía venir y ella estaba detrás de una multitud de elfos experimentados en batalla que le explicaban cada movimiento realizado por los líderes.

Tras una larga batalla llena de flechas provenientes de ambos bandos, de espadas y sangre derramada, se les permitió a los jóvenes alejarse del campo de batalla y fue en esa ocasión cuando tuvo al joven Legolas al lado y pudo observarlo de cerca pero se separaron en diferentes caminos, ella hacia su casa donde su madre la esperaba y él rumbo al Palacio, después su padre fue mandado a Alassea en la cima de las montañas del bosque y no supo más de sus hermanos del bosque, sólo cuando se los cruzaba junto a la compañía de cazadores o cuando el rey solicitaba la ayuda del pequeño ejército de Alassea, pero nunca miró al príncipe desde la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos aparte de que no vivió el suficiente tiempo en el bosque como para que se le reconociera como la hija de Orodreth y si la reconocían era por las ropas que usaba cuando se los encontraba en las faldas de la montaña.

Aquel elfo de ojos azules brillantes era el Príncipe Legolas. No cabía duda alguna.

-No me ha mandado mi padre-dijo Aredhel en voz baja, casi en un susurro bajo que no fue difícil de oír para el agudo sentido del oído de los elfos-Me ha mandado Radagast el Pardo, teme que sus preocupaciones sean ciertas.

-¿Radagast el Pardo?-dijo uno de los elfos que acompañaban a Legolas-No sabía que los elfos de las nieves tuvieran contacto con él.

-Y no lo tenemos-contestó Aredhel negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa de pesar-Los motivos que me hubiesen llevado hacia él no son para mencionarlos aquí, lo sabran si van a Rivendel.

Aredhel se alejó unos pasos de los elfos y comenzó de nuevo su camino pasando por un lado de los elfos que no la detuvieron en su ida, iba ya algo lejos cuando escuchó que uno de ellos decía _"No debemos confiar en ella, algo oculta no por nada llevaba oculto el rostro y que vaya a Rivendel es aun más extraño"_.

Las palabras calaron hondo en ella, eran de su gente pero al parecer tras el paso de los años, los elfos del bosque habían logrado desconfiar de los elfos de las montanas del bosque negro y por lo tanto desconfiaban de ella por mucho que les hubiera dado el nombre de su padre.

No es que su padre fuera muy conocido pero el haber sido comandante del ejército del rey Thranduil algo debió de darle fama pero tal parecía que para que ella lo utilizara no servía de mucho, seguía siendo sólo una simple cazadora, nada más.

Era ya el crepúsculo cuando se encontró cerca del Paso Alto, miró un instante hacia los lados y después hacia atrás, sus ojos penetrantes lograron localizar al grupo de tres elfos que seguían cabalgando unas millas detrás de ella por el mismo camino, pero aún estaban lejos.

El Paso Alto era el paso de montaña que unía a Eriador con Rhovanion al norte de las Montañas Nubladas. Cruzaba la gran cadena montañosa hacia Imladris, lugar al que ella debía dirigirse, cabalgó a paso ligero antes de comenzar el ascenso al Paso, sorprendiéndose los primeros metros al ver que estaba cubierto de nieve, eso podía ser una clara ventaja para ella ya que sabía moverse entre las montañas y la nieve y siguió el camino con seguridad.

Mientras esto ocurría en las Montañas Nubladas, cerca de ahí en Imladris, la ciudad donde vivía el Señor Elrond, un hobbit de cabello negro rizado despertó y se encontró tendido sobre una cama, al principio pensó que había dormido mucho, luego de una larga pesadilla que aún le flotaba en la cabeza. Frodo Bolsón que era el nombre del hobbit, se quedó acostado un momento mirando el techo de la casa, chato y con vigas oscuras y muy esculpidas mientras escuchaba el sonido de una cascada.

Se talló los ojos y preguntó mirando al techo-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo con la voz adormilada.

-Estás en casa de Elrond, señor de Rivendel, son las diez de la mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, por si te interesa saberlo-dijo una voz grave y tranquila a un lado de él.

-¡Gandalf!-exclamó Frodo incorporándose de la cama y mirando al mago.

-Sí, aquí estoy-dijo Gandalf-Y tú tienes suerte de estar aquí también, por la sabiduría del Señor Elrond estás curado.

-¿Qué paso en el Vado?-preguntó Frodo con alarma.

-Empezabas a desaparecer, un poco más y no hubiésemos podido ayudarte. Pero hay en ti una notable resistencia, mi querido hobbit-dijo Gandalf riendo.

-¿Qué paso contigo Gandalf?-preguntó Frodo con preocupación ante lo cual, el mago volvió su semblante serio y nostálgico sin querer responderle al hobbit. Pero Frodo insistió y con gran pesar Gandalf le respondió con nostalgia.

-Me retrasé.

Dicho esto, un elfo de alta estatura, de largos cabellos castaños, era tan noble y de facciones tan hermosas como un señor de los elfos, fuerte como un guerrero, sabio como un mago, venerable como un rey de los enanos, y benévolo como el estío, Frodo dirigió su mirada hacia él que vestía ropas de color marrón y portaba una cinta de plata sobre su cabeza.

Elrond habló con solemnidad hacia el mediano-Bienvenido a Imladris, Frodo Bolsón.

Frodo lo miraba estupefacto ante la bienvenida que le daba el señor de Rivendel, sin embargo recordó a sus amigos y miró a Gandalf esperando que le dijera donde se encontraban cuando la preocupada voz de Sam llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Despertó ya, mi señor Frodo?-dijo Sam claramente preocupado acercándose al lecho donde descansaba Frodo.

-Sam no se ha movido de tu lado desde que llegaste, Frodo-dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada a Elrond que le devolvió una del mismo modo y salió de la estancia dejando descansar a Frodo.

Gandalf salió unos momentos después de que lo hubiera hecho Elrond y se dirigió hacia la parte alta de la casa donde sabía que podía encontrar al señor de Rivendel.

Elrond miraba hacia afuera desde una de las ventanas a Frodo que saludaba a sus amigos hobbits, Merry y Pippin con alegría y entusiasmo, la seriedad que enmarcaba el rostro de Elrond era clara y no cambió de postura cuando Gandalf entró a la estancia y se acercó a él para observar la escena que desarrollaban los hobbits en la parte baja de la casa.

-Poco a poco recupera sus fuerzas-dijo Gandalf a Elrond refiriéndose a Frodo y la herida que había hecho que estuviera postrado en cama durante algunos días.

-Esa herida nunca sanará del todo-dijo Elrond esta vez sin separar la vista de Frodo y después se volvió hacia Gandalf-Muestra una gran fuerza de voluntad al traer el Anillo hasta aquí y eso es ya decir mucho.

-La oscuridad de Mordor ha comenzado a moverse-dijo Gandalf a Elrond con seriedad-Una guerra es la que nos aguarda en estos días oscuros.

-Dime entonces, ¿Quién acudirá al llamado? ¿Los enanos? Están obsesionados en vivir en sus cuevas y sus joyas, el tiempo de los elfos se ha acabado, Gandalf, ya no nos quedan aliados-dijo Elrond con ironía.

-Los hombres-respondió Gandalf con decisión a lo que Elrond desvió la vista con coraje-Ellos responderán.

-¿Los hombres?-dijo Elrond sin creer en las palabras de Gandalf-Confiamos en los hombres y nos traicionaron, yo estuve ahí, Gandalf, hace ya tres mil años. Lleve a Isildur hasta la cima del Monte del Destino para quemar el Anillo donde había sido forjado, las fuerzas de los hombres nos fallaron.

-Aún hay esperanza-dijo Gandalf mientras Elrond le daba la espalda y se perdía en los recuerdos del pasado.

-No tienen a alguien que los guie, están perdidos sin un líder-replicó Elrond con seriedad.

-Hay alguien que puede, descendiente de reyes y que podría reclamar el trono de Gondor-dijo Gandalf dando la media vuelta para irse.

-Renunció a ese camino hace tiempo, prefirió el exilio-dijo Elrond comprendiendo sobre la persona de la que hablaba Gandalf que ya estaba caminando para retirarse-Gandalf, el Anillo no puede quedarse en Imladris-inquirió Elrond haciendo que Gandalf detuviera su andar repentinamente.

Se iba a volver para contestar a Elrond cuando uno de los sirvientes de la Casa, llegó a interrumpir la conversación entre los dos hombres. Un muchacho joven vestido con las ropas de los elfos de Imladris, de color azul marino y cabellos negros, inclinó su cabeza cuando estuvo ante la presencia de Gandalf y Elrond.

-Mi señor Elrond, afuera hay una joven elfa que dice ser proveniente del Bosque Negro y busca hablar con usted y Gandalf el Gris-habló el muchacho rápidamente.

Elrond miró de reojo a Gandalf y le ordenó al muchacho que llevara a la elfa ante su presencia y el muchacho salió corriendo del salón acatando la orden de su señor. Gandalf y Elrond permanecieron en silencio dentro del salón esperando el retorno del joven con la muchacha elfa, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, el chico de cabellos negros regresó a la estancia llevando con él a una elfa de cabellos largos castaños vestida de marrón y dorado, de ojos verdes brillantes que bajó la cabeza ante la presencia del Señor Elrond y puso una mano en puño sobre su pecho en forma de saludo.

Por la forma de comportarse de la joven, Elrond y Gandalf se dieron cuenta de que no era una elfa de gran linaje, bien podía ser una guerrera o una simple mensajera de los bosques de Rhovanion pero eso no quitaba la belleza que la chica poseía gracias a la herencia de la raza de los elfos.

-No me es posible ocultar la sorpresa que me da en estos momentos conocer a alguien como tú-habló Elrond de manera solemne-¿Qué te ha traído hasta Imladris?

La elfa levantó la mirada y bajó su mano con cierto nerviosismo que Gandalf y Elrond notaron.

-Me ha enviado Radagast el Pardo para darles un mensaje de su parte, dice que es importante, mi señor-dijo la elfa con seriedad mientras extendía una de sus manos que contenían un pergamino perfectamente cerrado hacia Elrond quien la miraba con confusión.

Elrond tomó el pergamino que le extendía la elfa con la duda en los ojos, sin embargo, Gandalf se adelantó a sus pensamientos y comenzó un interrogatorio hacia la chica quien lo miraba con sorpresa ante la reacción del mago.

-¿Radagast, dices?-gruñó Gandalf con enfado-Me lo encontré hace algunos días cerca del pueblo de Bree, él me llevó hasta Saruman donde estuve encerrado, ¿Cómo se que no vienes con las mismas intenciones?

La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustada ante el bramido de Gandalf, le habían contado grandes hazañas sobre él, decían que era un poderoso maia, pero en ese instante lo único que veía era temor, angustia y desesperación.

Había algo que Radagast no le había contado, algo que le había ocultado y las palabras del mago se lo confirmaban, entonces, ¿Por qué la envió a Rivendel? ¿Para ser la carnada en medio del lado de la luz y la creyeran una espía?

No, ella no era ninguna espía ni estaba al servicio de nadie, quizá sólo del rey Thranduil, pero nada más.

-Los problemas en que le haya metido Radagast no son problema mío y no me inmiscuiré en ellos porque no me conciernen. Yo he venido aquí por otra razón, no soy espía de nadie-dijo la chica con voz fría en su defensa juntando todo el valor que no sabía de dónde había sacado y se mantuvo firme ante el mago frente a ella que la miraba acusadoramente.

-Entonces, explica el motivo que te trajo hasta Rivendel-dijo Gandalf con seriedad sin apartar la mirada de la joven elfa.

-Mi nombre es Aredhel, hija de Orodreth, líder a nombre del rey Thranduil del Reino de los Bosques, del pueblo de Alassea Inglorion, busqué a Radagast en busca de respuestas a preguntas hechas desde hace sesenta años y él me dijo que "_lo que buscas no lo encontraras aquí, no soy la persona indicada para hablarte de aquello que tanto quieres saber"_.

-¿Hablarte de aquello que tanto quieres saber?-preguntó Elrond a la elfa que tenía un semblante frio y distante-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Aredhel miró a Elrond y su semblante cambió por uno lleno de respeto y admiración, era uno de los Grandes Señores de su pueblo y le debía respeto así como también al mago Gandalf el Gris que por su semblante aún no se fiaba de ella, pero lo entendió comenzaban los días oscuros y no podrías confiar en nadie a menos de lo que buscaras sea una muerte segura.

-Señor Elrond, sé que no se fía de mí en estos tiempos, tampoco los elfos de las nieves lo hacemos con los extranjeros que llegan a nuestros dominios como es mi caso-habló Aredhel con firmeza en la voz mirando a Elrond con una leve inclinación de cabeza-Pero la sombra ha invadido de nuevo a Alassea y la ha sumido en un invierno eterno, la vida de mi pueblo agoniza, ya no es suficiente los días largos de cacería que hemos tenido durante todos estos largos años, todo comienza a escasear y la vida de nuestro líder, mi padre Orodreth, corre peligro, fue herido durante una emboscada de orcos al Reino de los Bosques y antes de venir aquí cayó en las sombras de nuevo, nuestro tiempo se agota-terminó de hablar Aredhel con decisión.

Ante sus palabras, Elrond desenrolló el pergamino y leyó su contenido arrugando el ceño cada vez más ante cada palabra escrita en ese pergamino y en ciertos intervalos de tiempo, posaba su mirada en la chica y después en el pergamino.

Terminó de leer y paso el pergamino a Gandalf para que lo leyera y en un segundo Gandalf cerró el pergamino de golpe y lo tiraba en la chimenea.

-Tus palabras son ciertas según lo que dice Radagast en su nota-dijo Elrond mirando fijamente a la chica-Además de que pide que estés presente en el Concilio que tendrá lugar el día de mañana, y tiene razón aquí encontraras las respuestas que buscas, pero he de advertirte, sea la decisión que tomes gracias a lo que escuches mañana, esa decisión te marcará por el resto de tu vida.

-¡Elrond no estoy de acuerdo con esto!-replicó Gandalf con enojo-Pasó lo que temía, Saruman nos ha traicionado a todos, pero no es algo que contaré aquí en presencia de ella-dijo mirando a Aredhel con desconfianza-No, no me fio de ella, no lo hago.

-Señor Elrond, le pido poder estar presente en el Concilio, le puedo asegurar que no tengo malas intenciones, solo deseo saber porque la sombra ha regresado. Asumiré cualquier riesgo se lo prometo-pidió la joven con desesperación mientras esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, Gandalf seguía sin estar de acuerdo pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que ella estuviera presente.

No podía estar siguiéndola todo el rato teniendo algo más importante que proteger, la vigilaría de cerca. Radagast involuntariamente lo había llevado al encierro con Saruman y vio con sus propios ojos como el más poderoso de su orden se había corrompido ante la voluntad de Sauron.

No quería que volviera a repetirse lo mismo con aquella elfa que si bien podía ser un aliado también podía ser un enemigo, sólo esperaba que fuera lo primero y que él estuviera equivocado.

Elrond la invitó a descansar entre las paredes de Imladris y ella se despidió de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue de la habitación dejándolos a ambos solos en medio de un silencio sepulcral y pesado.

-Gandalf-lo llamó Elrond con seriedad y el mago dirigió su vista hacia él aun con el enojo palpable.

-Conocí a su padre, hace mucho tiempo ya en el Bosque Negro durante la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, ella no mentía, Orodreth era el comandante del ejército del Reino de los Bosques y tenía una hija que estaba dentro de ese ejército, lo supe porque Thranduil me lo contó, nunca la conocí hasta ahora-dijo Gandalf pensativo.

-Cualquier ayuda ahora es buena-dijo Elrond de forma pensativa al igual que Gandalf-Estará representando a Alassea por vez primera en un Concilio Secreto, sólo espero que sea capaz de digerir lo que se vaya hablar ahí.

Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto e Imladris se sumió en un silencio donde sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales nocturnos, todo ser que pudiera dormir lo estaba ya.

Una joven de cabellos castaños vestida con una blusa dorada se acercó a uno de los balcones de la casa del señor Elrond mientras con sus agudos ojos observaba cada esplendor de la ciudad, se sentía tranquila después de haber tenido un mal entendido en cuanto llegó a Imladris, nunca imaginó que la persona que la había enviado hubiera provocado algo que pudo haber sido fatal para uno de su misma orden.

Tranquila en sí no se encontraba, podía sentir como la miraban con recelo y lo entendía era una extraña en un lugar donde la mayoría de sus habitantes e invitados se conocían entre sí pero ella apenas podía reconocer a alguno de los elfos que la rodeaba.

Apenas había salido de las montañas y del bosque y todo gracias a que su pueblo estaba en problemas y necesitaban de ella, sino hubiera realizado alguno que otro viaje a los diferentes pueblos de elfos, pero la situación de Alassea se complicaba más con el paso de los años más la enfermedad de su padre que aunque era un elfo y eran inmunes a las enfermedades, lo que lo aquejaba no era una simple enfermedad, la oscuridad se apoderaba del cuerpo de su padre y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo.

Por eso se había quedado en Imladris, para buscar las respuestas a todo lo que invadía su mente, también para encontrar algún modo de salvar la vida de su padre y alejar la oscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo. Necesitaba respuestas a tantas preguntas que se había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida y desde la caída de Alassea en las sombras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-escuchó la voz grave de un elfo detrás de ella asustándola pues había estado perdida en sus pensamientos en los cuales tan sólo moraba su padre enfermo.

Se giró hacia el dueño de esa voz y se encontró con un elfo joven, de cabello rubios largos, vestido de castaño y verde, al reconocerlo, ella dio una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección al joven quien sólo se limitó a mirarla interrogante.

Aredhel levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules brillantes del elfo frente a ella que no le quitaba la mirada de encima esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Espero encontrar la respuesta a preguntas que invaden mi mente día tras día sin dejarme descansar tranquila-contestó Aredhel con voz suave recargándose sobre la barandilla de mármol del balcón en el que se encontraba.

-¿Tú, eres hija de Orodreth, no es cierto?-le preguntó el muchacho colocándose a un lado de ella reclinado sobre la barandilla mirando hacia el frente.

-Sí, así me he presentado aquí y ante su guardia a las afueras del Bosque Negro-contestó ella lanzando un suspiro al aire.

-Decirte que lamento lo que sucedió con tu padre, no solucionará tu lamento, me temo-dijo el elfo con una sonrisa de pesar en su rostro y girándose a mirar a la elfa a un lado de él.

La chica lo miró también ante las palabras que le había dirigido, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna o eso le pareció al elfo que no podía creer que una elfa tan joven como ella tuviera una mirada llena de frialdad y carente de sentimientos, pensó que fue por eso que Elrond de Rivendel decidió dejarla quedarse a presenciar el Concilio que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

A eso había acudido a Imladris pensó Legolas sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la muchacha que pertenecía al pueblo que reinaba su padre aunque ella viviera en Alassea.

-No hay lamento que pueda curar el dolor que siento en el alma al ver a mi padre enfermo y postrado sobre una cama, sin saber si el día de mañana seguirá viviendo. Sus fuerzas se agotan sin cesar, poco a poco comienza a rendirse ante la sombra-habló Aredhel con un murmullo de pesar y miedo que no pasó desapercibido por Legolas.

-Ve adentro y descansa, lo necesitaras para el Concilio de mañana, al menos trata de hacerlo-le dijo Legolas con tranquilidad y con un gesto de la mano le indicaba la casa de Elrond.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero la imagen de mi padre, nunca se alejara de mi mente-dijo ella separándose de la barandilla comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa de Elrond.

-_¡Tachae!_-le detuvo Legolas antes de que ella entrara a la casa sin alzar la voz pues sabía que ella podía escucharlo a pesar de la distancia, observó gracias al alcance de su vista que la muchacha detenía la marcha y se giraba hacia él esperando que siguiera hablando-_¿Quentuvalië nin elessya?_

La chica se giró tras la pregunta de Legolas dispuesta a entrar en la casa, pero antes de hacerlo, alzó la vista hacia el techo de la casa y habló en apenas un susurro que fue audible para Legolas-Aredhel-dicho esto se internó en la casa rumbo a los aposentos que el señor Elrond le había dejado amablemente.

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa y pasó por donde se encontraba un mural representado la derrota del señor Oscuro a manos de Isildur con la espada rota, cuyos fragmentos se encontraban sobre una estatua de mármol sobre el mismo pasillo y se detuvo un momento a observarlo mientras recordaba esa parte de la historia que su madre le había contado cuando era una niña y ella gozaba de escuchar las historias que le contaba su madre.

Sonrió amargamente mirando el mural que adornaba uno de los muros de la casa del señor Elrond. Extrañaba a su madre, quizá si ella no hubiera muerto en esa emboscada de orcos, su padre no se hubiera sumido en la pena y el dolor por la pérdida de su madre, la cual Aredhel no tuvo de tiempo de llorar como si lo había hecho su padre.

Ella se dedicó a alimentar y cuidar de su pueblo convirtiéndose en una cazadora y gracias a esa habilidad pudo convertirse también en un elfa del tipo guerrero.

-_¿Aredhel? ¿Man vinyar colalyë?_-escuchó la voz suave y susurrante de la Dama Arwen, hija de Elrond que se encontraba frente a ella observándola con curiosidad.

-¿Arwen?-soltó la muchacha sorprendida al levantar la vista y observar a quien estaba frente a ella-_¡Haira lúmello!_-exclamó Aredhel con sorpresa y gran afecto hacia la elfa de cabellos negros quien le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce.

Arwen Undomiel, estrella de la Tarde para su pueblo, era una elfa de alto linaje, hija de Elrond, señor de Rivendel, y Celebrían, hija de Galadriel y Celeborn, señores de Lothlorién, de cabello largo color negro y ojos grises penetrantes como una noche sin nubes, una elfa hermosa y de gran parecido a Luthién Tinuviel quien era su tatarabuela.

Había en ella verdadera majestad, y la mirada revelaba conocimiento y sabiduría como si hubiera visto todas las cosas que traen los años. Esa noche, Arwen vestía con un hermoso vestido color morado oscuro haciendo contraste con las ropas doradas de Aredhel.

-¡Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que escuché a mis hermanos hablar de ti, mi querida amiga!-dijo Arwen con voz suave como las aguas tranquilas del río Anduin.

-Hace mucho tiempo, bien dices, señora, sin embargo, el tiempo no ha pasado por ti según los relatos de tus hermanos-habló Aredhel con solemnidad con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Arwen.

-Mi padre me contó que habías llegado hasta Imladris con noticias desalentadoras, pero nada me es más gratificante que verte en estos momentos-dijo Arwen mirando a la joven fijamente-Cuéntame sobre Alassea, me gustaría saber más sobre ese pueblo que mis hermanos tanto tiempo han hablado.

Dijo esto y tomó a Aredhel de una mano y la encaminó hacia el salón de fuego donde había una chimenea encendida, dándole un aire acogedor a la estancia que Aredhel recordó a su gente con una media sonrisa. Ambas elfas se sentaron sobre unas sillas lacradas y Aredhel comenzó con el relato que quería escuchar Arwen.

-Alassea es un pueblo pequeño, la mayor parte de los _Oygól_ están construidos sobre un lago que alimenta al río Encantado y que a su vez es el afluente del río del Bosque, algunos elfos de mayor edad temiendo a las criaturas que comenzaron a habitar a Emyn Lasgalen fueron los que decidieron dejar el bosque y subir a las montañas y mi padre, Orodreth fue nombrado líder del pueblo pero no rey, como veras no tengo un gran linaje como el tuyo, señora, sólo soy la hija de un guerrero al servicio del reino de los Bosques y una cazadora.

-¿Cazadora?-preguntó Arwen con sorpresa-Eso no lo había escuchado nunca, ¿Por qué eres cazadora?

Aredhel hizo una pausa antes de continuar con el relato tratando de escoger las palabras correctas.

-Cuando la sombra de la fortaleza de Dol Guldur cayó sobre el bosque, Alassea no fue la excepción, los arboles que rodeaban al pueblo terminaron siendo un bosque de nieve, y de pronto nos vimos cubiertos de nieve por todos lados, los suministros de comida y subsistencia se agotaron y tuvimos que pedir ayuda a nuestros hermanos del bosque, así pudimos sobrevivir un tiempo pero si no lográbamos hacer algo, tendríamos que regresar al bosque de nuevo y enfrentar a las criaturas que lo habitaban y que rodeaban las montañas. Mi padre me adiestró en el uso del arco y la flecha y cuando pude dominarlo salí junto a otro grupo de elfos que se dedicarían a la caza y recolección para que el pueblo sobreviviera, de ese modo me convertí en cazadora y salía sola al despuntar el alba a buscar las presas de ese día, pocas veces iba acompañada y sólo porque mi padre lo ordenaba-recitó Aredhel con la mirada perdida mientras recordaba los días que pasaba cazando y buscando diferentes presas para llevar a Alassea.

-Escuché que tu padre, Orodreth, estaba enfermo, ¿Es cierto?-preguntó Arwen con seriedad haciendo que la chica la mirara con los ojos verdes brillantes.

-No te mentiré señora, es cierto-contestó Aredhel con voz fría y bajando la mirada al piso de la estancia donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Vamos, sé que te hará bien contarme, ¡No te encierres en el dolor ni la soledad, joven Aredhel!-exclamó Arwen con una sonrisa comprensiva hacia la chica quien solo soltó un amago de sonrisa.

-No…no…no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Aredhel con tristeza, cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada con un movimiento grácil y retiró la lágrima que caía por su rostro ante la mirada seria de la Dama Arwen.

-El dolor, dicen los hombres, nos hace sentir que estamos vivas, mi querida muchacha, pero a nosotros el dolor nos mata y la tristeza nos lleva a elegir el camino equivocado, muchos lo han hecho antes que tu, no repitas sus propios errores, Aredhel, si Iluvatár quiere, tu padre vivirá, su destino está marcado y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo-dijo Arwen dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba envuelta en medio de la tristeza y el miedo, tomó la mano de la chica que aún estaba en su rostro limpiando la lágrima derramada-_Enta, hae hanae´a easaahae, entae fin, hae egwai, ebasan´a telpareon, ¡Unasae sukatanar!_-exclamó Arwen con la mano de Aredhel entre las suyas tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero si regreso ahora este viaje no habrá servido de nada, vine por respuestas y no me iré hasta que las obtenga-dijo Aredhel mirando a Arwen con firmeza y los ojos llenos de una frialdad que muy pocas veces podía observarse en los elfos. Arwen soltó a la chica lentamente, creía que aún había esperanza para ella, nada estaba perdido aún, Aredhel podría salvarse de la oscuridad.

Un ruido cerca de ellas las hizo ponerse alertas, Aredhel y Arwen miraron cada rincón del salón con sus penetrantes ojos elficos, ellas eran las únicas ahí dentro, escucharon otra vez el mismo sonido seguido de unos leves quejidos, esperaron un momento antes de acercarse hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido hasta que uno de los hobbits que Arwen reconoció como los que acompañaban a Frodo, cayó de bruces al suelo en la entrada del salón.

-¿Un hobbit?-dijo Aredhel con extrañeza mirando a Arwen que se acercó a auxiliar al hobbit.

-¡Mi nombre es Peregrin Tuk, mi señora! ¡De los Tuk de la Comarca!-dijo el hobbit con efusividad mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Arwen, entonces Aredhel pudo observarlo mejor, tenía el cabello castaño muy rizado y su altura pasaba la media de los hobbits, era joven si sus ojos no la engañaban, demasiado joven.

-¿Peregrin Tuk, eh?-dijo Aredhel con una media sonrisa acercándose al mediano quien la miró con sorpresa al verla de cerca.

Pippin se encontró a sí mismo comparando a aquella elfa con los que había visto durante su estancia en Rivendel, tenía el mismo porte que los elfos, elegante, grácil y movimientos ligeros, sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, parecía joven a la vista pero ¡Cuantos años tendría! Pensó Pippin mientras seguía con su escrutinio lo mejor que podía gracias a la oscuridad pero por las ropas que portaba no era una elfa de Rivendel, era una extranjera. Cuando escuchó su nombre salir de la voz de ella, encontró una voz suave pero firme y decidida y sintió que se había acercado.

-¿Quién eres?-soltó impetuosamente.

-Soy Aredhel, del reino de los Bosques-le contestó la chica con una media sonrisa-Había escuchado hablar de la gente pequeña pero nunca imaginé que serían tan curiosos como tú, mi buen amigo.

-¡No estaba curioseando!-se defendió Pippin-Me he perdido, estaba buscando el lugar donde dormiría esta noche y llegué hasta aquí-dijo nerviosamente el hobbit.

-¿No habrás escuchado nada?-le preguntó Arwen con voz suave dándole una mirada tranquila a Pippin.

-Nada mi señora, lo juro-dijo Pippin con alegría a lo que las dos elfas sonrieron al percatarse de que el joven Tuk no mentía.

-Bien, entonces ve a dormir, ya es tarde-dijo Arwen a lo que Pippin asintió y salió con rapidez del salón dejando a Arwen y Aredhel solas de nuevo y Arwen se dirigió a Aredhel hablándole con voz suave-También deberías ir a descansar, Aredhel, el Concilio será a la mañana y necesitaras estar despierta para escuchar todo lo que ahí se hable.

Aredhel que aun sonreía de medio lado gracias al mediano que se habían encontrado, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y lanzó un suspiro-Trataré Arwen, si me disculpas, me retiro, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Aredhel-respondió Arwen en un susurro leve mientras observaba como Aredhel salía del salón rumbo a la otra parte de la casa donde habían acondicionado un pequeño catre para ella.

Aredhel caminó por algunos pasillos de la casa hasta que se encontró con otro de los balcones con vista hacia la cascada de Imladris, estar cerca del agua le recordaba al afluente del río del Bosque Negro con sus rápidos en los que solía divertirse cuando era niña, parecía bastante tiempo pero sin duda había gozado cada uno de los momentos con los niños elfos de su edad.

Recargado frente a la barandilla del balcón encontró su pequeño catre junto con su capa color marrón y algunas armas como un arco y un carcaj de flechas y dos dagas largas que había traído desde su casa, estaba igual y como lo había dejado minutos antes y salir de la casa de Elrond donde se encontró al hijo del rey Thranduil, Legolas.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre el catre tapándose con la capa y con una manta que le habían proporcionado las gentes de Lord Elrond y con el sonido de la cascada poco a poco fue entrando en un sueño profundo descansando su intranquila mente donde solo moraban dos cosas: su padre y la manera en que podría salvar a Alassea de una caída fulminante.


End file.
